Ye Aankhein
by DnAfan
Summary: I will not blind if my eyes leave me... but yesss I will definitely blind If u leave me...a duo story with team...emotional one...last chapter posted...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi frndsss...**_

 _ **How r u all...?**_

 _ **Ok so come back with a new story...emotional one...may be there r many loopholes...medically galat bhi ho sakta hai...because mene jyada search nahi kiya...so uske liye sorry...bcoz main thing is emotions...so plsss be with me and review guys...**_

 _ **Thnk u...**_

So here we go...

.

 **.**

 **Chapter - 1**

.

All were stood in hospital lobby...looking in great tension...Acp sir sat on bench in full tension...Dr Salunkhe was inside the room with Rahul and the other Doctor...Rajat and Vivek tried to console each other...Freddy and Purvi prayed to god for some good...and the person...whose life was lying in the hospital room...was standing in the corner silently... Not any expression can be seen on his face right now...he went in flash back...

 **Flash back :**

 **All were went in quallis to catch the criminal...**

 **Abhi (in anger) : bahot shaatir hai...ek scientist hokar itna ghinona kaam...**

 **Daya : haa boss...kitna sidha ban raha tha hamare saamne...aur dekho kitne logo ko maut ke ghat utaar diya...aaj chhodenge nahi use...**

 **and they went to their spot where the culprit scientist was present...he was about to run after see the cid team...but the team covered him from the all side...he couldn't run from there...he had a chemical in his hand...**

 **Culprit : dekho...dekho tum log jaane do mujhe...verna mai ye chemical tumhare upar daal dunga...bahot khatarnaak hai ye chemical...**

 **Abhi (in anger) : dhamki de raha hai haan...itne logo ko maarne ke baad bhi hamare saamne itni himmat dikha raha hai...aaj nahi chhodenge tujhe...**

 **Culprit : dekho mai bol raha hu jaane do mujhe varna bahot bura hoga...**

 **Daya (in anger) : aye...tujhe to mai...**

 **Culprit : door raho mujhse...varna ye chemical mai tumhari aankhon me daal dunga...**

 **Abhijeet looked at Daya and nodded then Daya looked at Sachin who was behind the culprit and told him to took the chemical by eyes...but the culprit sensed that...and he threw the chemical on Abhijeet's side and it directly went in Abhijeet's eyes...**

 **Abhi (in pain) : ahhh...and he rubbed his eyes...**

 **Daya and the whole team panicked...**

 **Daya (panicked) : Abhi...abhi...kya hua...tumhari aankhen... (to culprit in full anger with red eyes)...aye...tujhe to mai chhodunga nahi...and he beat him like hell...he was not in his senses...**

 **Sachin : sir sir...chhod dijiye use...usse kanoon saja dega...abhi hame Abhijeet sir ko hospital le jaana hoga...**

 **Daya : Abhijeet...Abhi... (to team) jaldi gaadi lao...**

 **All nodded and vivek brought quallis there...while Sachin and nikhil took the criminal with themselves to cid beurau...Duo with Freddy, vivek and purvi went to hospital...Daya and Freddy sat with Abhijeet at the backside...**

 **Abhi ( in pain with closed eyes) : Daya...meri aankhon me bahot jalan ho rahi hai yaar...**

 **Daya (hold his hand in concern as well as in tension) : Abhi...thodi der yaar...hum hospital pahochne hi vaale hain...mene Rahul ko bhi phone kar diya hai...sab thik ho jaaega...**

 **All reached at hospital...Daya already informed Acp sir and Dr Salunkhe...so they were already reached there...they took Abhijeet on strecher and took into the room...**

 **Rahul : Daya...chinta mat karo...ye Dr. Atul hain...bahot bade ophthalmologist aur eye surgeon...jab tumne bataya ki Abhijeet ki aankhon me chemical gaya hai...mene turant inhe call karke bula liya inke hospital se...vaise ye yaha sirf kabhi kabhar visit pe hi aate hain...**

 **Daya : thank u Dr Atul...Dr mera Abhi thik to ho jaaega na...**

 **Dr Atul : dekhie aap chinta mat kijiye...mujhe pehle unki eyes examine karni hogi...fir hi mai kuchh bata paaunga...aap log himmat rakhiye...and they went in the room...Dr Salunkhe also went in the room with them...**

 **Daya sat on bench and hide his face in his palms...Acp sir sat beside him and put his hand on his shoulder to console him...Daya looked at him with teary eyes...**

 **Acp sir (in concern) : Daya...aise himmat nahi haarte...sab thik ho jaaega...**

 **Flashback ends...**

The room door opened...and Daya got back into present with that...trio came out from the room...Daya with fear in his heart came to them...Whole team were eagerly waiting for their answer...

Acp sir (in tension) : Dr Atul...kya hua?

Trio were silent...

Daya (in tension as well as fear) : kya hua aap log kuchh bol kyu nahi rahe hain...Rahul kya hua...?

Acp sir : Salunkhe bol na akhir baat kya hai...?

Dr Atul : dekhie acp sir...Mr Daya...mene Abhijeet ki aankhon ko achhi tarah se examine kiya...kuchh test bhi kiye...aur unn sabse ye natija nikla hai ke (he stopped)

Daya : ke kya... (in loud voice) ke kya doctor...

Dr Atul : unn sabse ye natija nikla hai ke wo apni dono aankho ki (took a pause) eye sight kho chuke hain...abb wo dekh nahi sakte...

All were shocked like hell...Daya and Acp sir freezed on their places...

Daya (in shock state) : dekh dekh nahi sakte matlab...haan...aisa aisa nahi ho sakta...sir dekhiye na ye kya bol rahe hain... (tears fell down from his eyes) samjhaiye na inhe...

Dr Salunkhe (in pain) : Daya...bacche ye sach hai...

Daya (in anger) : nahi...ye sach nahi ho sakta...(in low tone) ye sach nahi ho sakta (Acp sir came out from shock and put his hand on Daya's shoulder)...

Acp sir (in tears) : Daya...hame ye accept karna hoga...

Daya (in pain) : sir mai use kaise sambhalunga...wo toot jaayega...wo toot jaayega...and he sat on bench with a thud...and hide his face in his palms and cried silently...while others were also in tears...

Rahul sat beside Daya...put his hand on his shoulder...Daya looked at him in pain...

Rahul (in pain) : Daya... usse thodi der ke liye hi behoshi ka injection diya hai...kabhi bhi hosh aa jaaega...uske sawaalon ka jawaab dene ke liye hame himmat rakhni hogi...khaas karke...tumhe...

Daya looked at him in great pain...many things revolved in his mind...how will he tackle his buddy...how will he console him...how will he save him from break down...how will he save himself from break down...he just closed his eyes in pain...and many tears fell from his both eyes...he tried to gain some strength to face his buddy who will now cannot see him...but yes his buddy can always sense his teary face...even without eyes...because of his sixth sense...which always works in case of Daya...so he has to be strong for his buddy...he was thinking all that and he heard a voice from inside...

Voice : chhodo mujhe...mujhe kuchh dikh kyo nahi raha...Daya...Daya...kaha ho tum...

And a color passed from all the faces...Daya stood up in fear...took a deep breath to face the situation and all looked at each other and entered inside for a new battle...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **so frndsss...kaisa laga chapter jaroor batana review karke...**_

 _ **plsss I really need ur reviews...**_

 _ **So plsss r & r...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello frndsss...**_

 _ **First of all Happy Independence Day...**_

 _ **Thnk u so much for ur precious reviews...**_

 _ **Jyoti , Guest and Shaina - Don't worry dear...I m not going to add tarika in my story...and thank u so much for your reviews...**_

 _ **Guest & Guest - sorry agar mene aapka dil dukhya to...but kya kare mila julakar hamare duo hai to duo hi I mean do hi hain...to un dono me se hi kisi ek ko target karna padta hai...but aisa nahi hai ki har time Abhijeet sir hi hote hai...u can check...but yesss being Abhijeet fan shayad aapko aisa lagta ho...mai bhi Abhijeet sir ki bahot badi fan hu...but u know what story ke hero ke saath hi ye sab karna padta hai na verna story kon padhega...aur meri story line ke hisaab se mujhe ye hi thik laga...so plsss don't get upset dear...and again sorry if I hurt u with my words... thank u...**_

 _ **GD - don't say sorry dada...it's sad that u felt theme not appealing...but I will try to make it nice...thank u...**_

 _ **Loveabhi, Jyoti, Amaila,Nandita ,Artanish, Shruti, Rai , Rukmani, Kirti, Angelbetu, loveukavin, priya,shalu , Roshni, Khushi , Nehal and all my guests...A big thank u so much...**_

 _ **As I said earlier that there might be loopholes...uske liye kaan pakad ke sorry:):)**_

 _ **So here is the next update...**_

.

.

 **Chapter - 2**

.

All entered in the room...Daya saw Abhijeet who held by nurse and ward boy...and screaming loudly...tears formed in Daya's eyes to see his buddy like this...but he immediately wiped it and went to him...

Abhi (screaming) : chhodo mujhe...jaane do...pakad ke kyu rakha hai...aur Daya kaha hai...ye light kyu band hai...

Daya sat beside him and hold his hand...

Daya (in composed tone) : Boss...

Abhijeet stopped by his touch and after heard his voice...he said...

Abhi (in tensed tone): Daya...Daya...tu aa gaya...kaha tha tu...aur ye log kaun hain mujhe pakde hue the...aur lights bhi band kar rakhi hain...mujhe kuchh dikh nahi raha yaar...sar bhi dard kar raha hai... hum kaha hai...aur itna andhera kyu hai yaha...light on kar na...

All eyes became teary to hear that...Daya looked at Acp sir in helplessness...Acp sir nodded with teary eyes...he came forward and hold Abhijeet's hand...

Acp sir (tried to be normal) : Abhijeet...

Abhi : sir...sir aap bhi hain yahan...phir mujhe dikh kyu nahi rahe...Daya tu light on kar na...

Acp sir (in teary tone) : lights on hi hai beta...aur hum hospital me hain...

Abhi : kya...on hai...to phir itna...itna andhera kyo hai...mujhe kuchh nazar kyo nahi aa raha...(in loud tone) mai kuchh dekh kyu nahi paa raha...

Rahul (in pain) : Abhijeet...tumhare aankhon me jo chemical gaya tha uski vajah se...uski vajah se...

Abhi : uski vajah se kya Rahul...bol na...

Rahul (with teary voice and cracked tone) : us uski vajah se tumhari aankhon ki roshni...ja...ja chuki hai Abhijeet... (and a tear fell down from Rahul's eye...)

Abhijeet was shocked like hell...Daya everytime tried to compose himself but everytime he failed and tears fell down from his eyes continuesly...

Abhi (in shocking state) : aankho ki roshni jaa chuki hai...matlab mai ab kabhi dekh nahi sakta...Daya mai ab kabhi dekh nahi paaunga... (his tone turned teary) mai kabhi tujhe dekh nahi paunga...mai andha ho chuka hoon... (Daya's heart pinched to hear that...seems like somebody cut his heart into so many pieces...tears was continuesly flowing from his eyes...Abhi continued) bol na Daya...mai kabhi tujhe dekh nahi paunga ab...mai andha ho gaya hu na...mai andha ho gaya hu...

And he broke down in tears...Daya immediately took him in his protective shell...and hugged him tightly...Abhijeet also put his head on his buddy's chest and cried out loudly...Daya was in great trouble...to console his buddy or himself...

Abhi (cried) : mai dekhna chahta hu Daya...phir se dekhna chahta hu...

Daya (in tears) : Abhi...Abhi...shant ho jao...dekho hum sab hai na... (tried to compose) mai hu na...tumhara Daya...sab thik ho jaaega Abhi...tum shant ho jaao...sab thik ho jaaega...

All eyes really cried to watch that scenario...Dr Salunkhe tried to console Acp sir who was in tears after see his both sons like that...

Abhijeet's voice little lower down...and then went unconscious in Daya's shell...

Daya : Abhi...Abhi...kya hua... (in panic) Rahul dekh na...

Rahul and Daya made him lie down on bed...Rahul checked him and gave him a sedative...

Rahul : stress ki vajah se behosh ho gaya hai...mene filhaal nind ka injection de diya hai...thodi der so jaaega to aaram milega...

All nodded...

Daya : Dr Atul...kya mera Abhi fir se dekh nahi sakta...kya kuchh ho nahi sakta...

Dr Atul : dekhiye... isi baare me mujhe bhi aap logo se kuchh baat karni hai...aap log Dr Rahul ke cabin me mujhse miliye...wahi baat karte hain...and he and Rahul went in his cabin...

All nodded...Acp sir ordered Freddy, vivek and purvi to stayed with Abhijeet...While Acp sir, Daya, Dr Salunknhe and Rajat went in Rahul's cabin...

 **In Dr Rahul's Cabin :**

All enterned in cabin...

Dr Atul : aaiye...please sit...

All sat on chair...Daya was eager to know so asked...

Daya : kya baat hai doctor...ummeed hai na...Ki mera Abhi dekh paayega...

Dr Atul (in smile) : ummeed par to duniya kaayam hai ins Daya...agar kahin na lage to bhi ummeed nahi chhodni chahie...

Acp sir : aapka matlab kya hai Doctor Atul...?

Dr Atul : dekhiye Acp sir...Abhijeet ki blindness temporary nahi hai...matlab wo vaise to hamesha ke liye apne aankhon ki roshni kho chuka hai...par...

Daya : par kya doctor...?

Dr Atul : par uski aankhon ki roshni vaapas aa sakti hai...(all were happy to hear that)...eye transplantation se...

Acp sir (in sad smile) : eye transplantation...all looked at Acp sir in pain...Dr Salunkhe put his hand on his shoulder...

Dr Atul : kya hua Acp sir...?

Acp sir : kuchh nahi...bas kuchh purani baatein yaad aa gayi...

Rahul : Darasal Dr Atul Acp sir bhi iss dard se gujar chuke hain...unhe bhi apni aankhein isi tarah vaapas mili thi...

Dr Atul : oh...phir to aap logon ki umeed kam honi hi nahi chahie... (all nodded...Dr Atul continued) dekhiye mene Abhijeet ki eyes examine ki hain...uss par se mai ye keh sakta hu ki uski dono aankhein buri tarah se damage ho gai hain...aur eye transplant ke alawa aur koi raasta nahi hai...but hum chance lenge...

Dr Salunkhe : kahi aap conservative treatment ki baat to nahi kar rahe...

Dr Atul : Bilkul thik samjha aapne Dr Salunkhe...

Rajat (in confusion) : conservative treatment... matalab?

Dr Atul : conservative treatment matlab medicines se...without sugery...hum 2-3 din Abhijeet ko yaha hospital me hi rakhenge...unhe medicines aur eye drops vagere se treatment denge...cross linking therapy jisme hum UV lights se treatment karte hain...wo karke dekhenge...uska kya result aata hai...agar hum fail hue...to end me transplant ka option hi bachata hai...par uske liye aap logo ko wait karna hoga...dekhiye mai aap logo kisi andhere me nahi rakhna chahta...aap log to jaante hi honge transplantation ke liye suitable organ milna itna mushkil nahi par itna aasan bhi nahi...jab tak unki body accept kar sake aisi aankhein unhe mil na jaaye tab tak aap logo ko wait karna hoga...isme waqt bhi lag sakta hai...to aap logo ko sabar rakhna hoga...

All nodded...

Dr Atul (continued) : aur Ins Daya...aapko khaas taur par himmat rakhni hogi...itni der me mujhe itna to pata chal hi gaya hai ki aap unke kaafi kareeb hain...isiliye iss bure waqt me aap sabko...khaas taur par aapko unhe sambhalna hoga...unka reaction to aapne dekha hi...aur wo normal bhi tha...isiliye aap logo ko dhyaan rakhna hoga...

Daya : Aap chinta mat kijiye Doctor sahab...mai mere Abhi ka pura khyaal rakhunga...par doctor use ye jo 2-3 din hospital me rakhna hai to kya hume use aapke hospital me shift karna hoga...?

Dr Atul : are nahi nahi...iski koi jarurat nahi hai...wo vaise bhi abhi mentally depressed hain...aise me unhe jyada takleef dene ki jarurat nahi hai...mai vaise bhi yaha visit pe aata hi hu...aur hum unhe yaha se hi treatment denge...yaha Dr Rahul to hain hi... (Rahul nodded) phir uske aage ki jo bhi procedure hogi wo hum mere hospital se hi karenge...ok...

Acp sir : ok Doctor sahab...thank u very much...

All thanked him...and went from there...but Daya who was about to go came back and asked...

Daya (in helpless tone) : Doctor...mera Abhi dekh to payega na?

Dr Atul (put his hand on his shoulder) : umeed mat chhodiyega Ins Daya...waqt lag sakta hai...par chances hain...bas dua kijiyega ki unhe aisa koi donor mil jaaye...

Daya nodded and went out from there...

 **In Abhijeet room :**

Acp sir : Rajat...tum aur purvi beurau jao...kuchh kaam ho to phone karna...aur Daya aur Freddy tum dono abhi ghar jao...thoda fresh ho jao...

Daya : nahi sir mera man

Acp sir (interrupted in between) : Dayaa...mai jaanta hu...tumhara man nahi hai...par mai isliye keh raha kyuki raat ko phir tum dono yaha ruk jaao...isiliyee abhi ghar jao aur aate waqt Abhijeet ke liye kuchh khane ko bhi lete aana...

Daya : thik hai sir...thodi der me chale jaate hain...

Acp sir nodded...Rajat and Purvi went to beurau...Daya, Freddy and Vivek were in Abhijeet's room...after half an hour Daya and Freddy were about to go home for freshen up...

Daya : are ye Acp sir aur Salunkhe sir kaha chale gaye...

Freddy : sir shayad niche gaye ho...hum bhi chalte hain...

Daya : hmmm...vivek khyal rakhna...hum thodi der me aate hain...

Vivek nodded and Daya with Freddy went down and found acp sir and Dr Salunkhe in garden area...

Daya : Freddy...tum gaadi nikalo...mai abhi aata hu...

Freddy nodded...Daya went to Acp sir...

Dr Salunkhe : kya soch rahe ho praduman...?

Acp sir : kuchh nahi yaar...bas apna waqt yaad aa gaya...jab achanak aankhon ke aage andhera chha jaata hai na to kaisa lagta hai uska dard mai jaanta hu...Abhijeeet par kya beeti hogi achhi tarah samjhata hu...aaj wo meri jagah par khada hai...mera bachha itni takleef me hai...aur mai itna bebas hu ki kuchh nahi kar paa raha... (Salunkhe put his hand on his shoulder)...yaar wo kehte hain na history repeats itself...aaj phir itihaas ne khud ko dohraya...

Daya : par mere Abhi ke saath hi kyu sir...

Acp sir and Dr Salunkhe saw behind where Daya was standing...Daya came to him and sat beside him on the bench...

Daya : uske saath hi aisa kyu hua sir...agar kuchh hona hi tha mujhe hota...mere Abhi ko kyu sir...

Acp sir put his hand on his shoulder...

Acp sir : aise himmat nahi haarte Daya...Doctor ne kaha tha na...hame himmat rakhni hogi...nahi to Abhijeet ko kaun sambhalega...haan...

Daya close his eyes in pain and a tear fell down from his eye...he hugged acp sir tightly...Acp sir pat his back silently...

Daya (in hug) : mera Abhi thik ho jaaega na sir...

Acp sir : bilkul thik ho jaaega beta ...(and they separated...Acp sir wiped Daya's tears...) jaao abb ghar jaakar thoda aaram kar lo...hmmm...hum bhi Abhijeet ke paas jaate hain...

Daya nodded and went to home...while Acp sir and Salunkhe sir went to Abhijeet's room...

After 2-3 hours Daya and Freddy cameback...

Daya : are vivek...Abhijeet utha to nahi tha na...aur acp sir aur salunkhe sir gaye kya?

Vivek : haa sir...wo log bas abhi thodi der pehle hi gaye...wo to rukne ko keh rahe the par mene hi unhe zabardasti bhej diya...kaafi thak gaye the na to...

Daya : achha kiya...tum bhi kaafi thak gaye hoge na...jao ghar jaake aaram karo...hum hain yaha...

Vivek nodded and went from there...

Freddy : sir kuchh kha lijiye...mai hum teeno ke liye khana laaya hu...

Daya : abhi nahi Freddy...Abhi ko uth jaane do...

Freddy : thik hai sir...sir aap chinta mat kijiye...sab theek ho jaaega...aap dekhna...

Daya nodded in smile...Freddy's phone rang...

Freddy : sir mai abhi aata hu...Daya nodded and Freddy went out from there...

Daya sat beside Abhijeet's bed by holding his hand and stared at him...Abhijeet opened his eyes...but there was only darkness for him...but he felt Daya's tight grip on his palm... he took a deep breath and again closed his eyes and said...

Abhi : Daya...tu hai na yaha...?

Daya (in composed voice) : ha boss...mai kaha jaunga...mai to yahi hu...hamesha se...tumhare paas...

A silent tear fell down from the corner of Abhijeet's eye...Abhijeet's grip tight on Daya's hand...

Abhi (in pain) : mai bahot jyada react kar gaya tha na...

Daya (in pain) : kaisi baatein kar rahe ho boss...

Abhi : yaar...mene uss waqt ye socha hi nahi ki mujhe aise dekhkar tum sabko...khaas karke tujhe ...kitni takleef ho rahi hogi na...

Daya's eyes filled with tears...

Abhi : Daya...mujhe baithna hai...

Daya nodded and helped him to sit down...

Daya : boss...tum chinta mat karo...pata hai Doctor ne kaha hai ki tumhe 2-3 din yehi rakhkar treatment denge...aur agar uska koi asar nahi hua to...

Abhi : to mai kabhi nahi dekh paunga...

Daya : nahi Abhi...to wo eye transplant karenge...

Abhi (in sad smile) : aur agar mere liye koi aankhen mili hi nahi to...

Daya (in pain) : aise kyu bol rahe ho boss...Acp sir ke saath bhi to aisa hua tha na...wo thik ho gaye na... (in teary but composed tone) tum bhi thik ho jaaoge...

Abhi (tried to touch Daya's face in smile) : paagal...mai to isiliye keh raha tha ki agar mujhe meri aankhen vapas na mil paai...to tu udaas mat hona...jaanta hai kyu...kyuki agar tu mere saath hai to mujhe inn aankhon ki bhi koi jarurat nahi... (a tear fell down from Daya's eye) mai to teri inn aankhon se hi puri duniya dekh sakta hu Daya...kyunki tu bhi mera...aur teri ye aankhein bhi meri...

Daya (in teary tone) : meri inn aankhon se ye puri duniya to dekh loge tum...par mujhe kaise dekhoge boss...?!

Abhijeet's eyes got teary but he composed himself...

Abhi (in composed tone) : tujhe dekhne ke liye mujhe inn aankhon ki jarurat thodi na hai...teri maujudagi mehsus kar sakta hu mai...dekh sakta hu tujhe...jaise Abhi dekh raha hu...

Daya : kya?

Abhi : yehi...ki mera buddhu bhai...jo mujhe strong rakhne ke liye khud strong banne ki koshish kar raha hai...par fir bhi uski aankhon ke aansu ye hone hi nahi de rahe...hai na...

Daya put his head on Abhijeet's chest and hugged him tightly...and cried silently...and Abhijeet pat on his back silently...Just then Rahul came in...

Rahul : are ye kya...Daya...tum ro rahe ho...

Duo separated...Daya wiped his tears...

Abhi : dekho na Rahul...ab tum hi samjhao apne dost ko...

Rahul : kaise ho Abhijeet...abhi sar me dard vagere to nahi hai na...

Abhi (in smile) : nahi...abhi thik hai...

Daya : are Rahul...tu ghar nahi gaya abhi tak...night duty hai kya...

Rahul : nahi par soch raha hu kar lu...

Abhi : matlab...

Rahul : matlab soch raha hu aaj raat yehi ruk jau...

Abhi : Rahul...tum bhi thak gaye hoge na...ghar jaake aaram karo...

Rahul : nahi yaar...I m fine...aur phir ghar pe bhi to akela hi hu...aaj to mai yehi rukunga...tum logo ke saath...

Daya : thanks Rahul...

Rahul : Daya...phir se...Daya smiled...Freddy came in room...

Freddy : are sir...aap jaag gaye...chalie kaafi der ho gai hai...ab aap log khana kha lijiye...Dr Rahul aap bhi kuchh kha lijiye...

Rahul : are bhai...kuchh kyu pura khayenge...all smiled on that...

Freddy served the food...Daya made it eat to Abhijeet by his hand first...then ate himself...all took their dinner...and after some chit chat...took their place for sleep...while Daya sat beside Abhijeet by holding his hand...After sometimes Abhijeet went into dreamland...Daya kissed on his forehead and he also slept beside him by holding his hand...

.

.

 _ **So how was it?**_

 _ **well I will try to update regularly...but ye tabhi kar paungi jab aap jaldi jaldi dher saare reviews karein...**_

 _ **So plsss frndsss r & r...**_

 _ **Thank u...**_

 _ **Take care...**_

 _ **Bye...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**HI Frndsss...**_

 _ **sorry for being late...actually I was not well...isiliye update nahi kar paayi...but what is this again review decrease...plsss frndsss...aapke review ke bina mai update nahi kar paungi...so please...R & R guys...I will surely try to update regular...but the deal was same...yes ur reviews...**_

 _ **Guest : dear the case where Acp sir found his eye sight back was " case of the missing man" in year 2000...but I couldn't find its video...even at youtube...so if u will find...plsss tell me the link...thank uuu...**_

 _ **Bhumi98, Nandita, loveabhi, Shaina, Priya, Kirti, Rukmani, Loveukavin, Amaila, chotugudda, shalu,push23, jot and all my deary guests...A BIG THANK U SO MUCH...**_

 _ **Now here we go...**_

 **Chapter - 3**

 **.**

.

.

Another 2 days passed in hospital in Abhijeet's treatment...Acp sir already gave 1 week leave to Daya...so Daya always be there for Abhijeet...the doctors will get no results in these 2-3 days of their conservative treatment...so now only the option left was the transplantation...Dr Atul called Daya and Acp sir in cabin and told them as...

 **In cabin :**

Dr Atul and Dr Rahul was already present there... Acp sir and Daya entered inside and sat on the chair...

Dr Atul : Acp sir, Ins Daya...humne Abhijeet ji ko har tarah ki treatment dekar dekha...par jaise ki mene kaha tha ki chances kam hain...phir bhi humne ek chance liya tha...

Daya : lekin Doctor 2-3 me to vaise bhi thik hona mushkil hai...

Dr Atul : aap bilkul sahi keh rahe hain...aur mai aapki baat samajh bhi raha hu...2-3 din me dava se insaan thik to nahi ho jaata par kam se kam dava ka asar to uss par dikhne hi lagta hai na...hum wohi dekhna chah rahe the...agar iss therapy ka Ins Abhijeet par thoda bhi asar hota to hum isse jaroor continue karte...but the point is ki ye medicines aur cross linking therapy ka koi asar hi nahi ho raha...to phir ise age continue karne me koi samajhdari nahi hai...

Daya and Acp sir became sad to hear that...

Acp Sir : to abb aapki kya ray hai? Age kya karna hoga doctor...

Dr Atul : wohi jiske baare me mene aapse pehle bhi baat ki thi...eye transplantation...hum Abhijeet ka name, saare test ki reports vagere sab information eye bank ko de denge...phir jab bhi Abhijeet ke liye suitable donor yaani ki eyes milengi...wo log hame call karenge...aur fir hum aage ki procedure karenge...

Daya : to doctor uske liye jaruri saare test ho chuke hain ya abhi baaki hain?

Dr Atul : haa lagbhag to sab ho chuke hai...bas tissue culture vagere ek-do test baaki hain...uske liye hum sample le lete hain...phir aap log unhe ghar le ja sakte hain...

Daya : Dr koi precaution vagere...?

Dr Atul : unhe time to time check up ke liye le aaiyega...kabhi kabhar headache vagere ho sakta hai...par usme koi ghabrane vali baat nahi hai...bas abhi to unhe aankhon ke bina kaam karne ki aadat daalni honi jab tak ki unhe nayi aankhein nahi mil jaati...kyuki usme time bhi lag sakta hai...aapko kaafi dhyaan rakhna hoga...

Daya : aap chinta mat kijiye doctor...mai pura dhyan rakhunga...

Dr Atul : to phir aap unhe ghar le jaa sakte hain...

Daya : thank u doctor...

And after taking the sample for tests and some formalities Daya, Freddy and Rahul took Abhijeet to home...while Acp sir directly went to beurau from there...

 **At Duo Home :**

Daya and Rahul took Abhijeet to his room...freddy took water from kitchen and gave it to Abhijeet...

Daya : Abhi...ab tum thoda aaram karo...tab tak mai khane ke liye kuchh bana deta hu...

Abhi : yaar aaram kar karke thak gaya hu...kitna aaram karu...

Freddy : thik hai sir...to aap aaram mat kijiye...chalie hum hall me chalke tv dekhte hain...

Daya and Rahul looked at him like what you said...Freddy felt so sad after realizing what he said...Abhijeet became sad too...but after felt the silence in the room...he said in fresh tone to cheer up everybody...

Abhi : are...kya hua...itna sannata kyu chha gaya...freddy ne sahi hi to kaha...ab mai tv dekh nahi sakta to kya hua...sun to sakta hu...kyu Freddy...

Freddy (in hesitation) : ha...ha...sir...

Abhi : to phir chalo...on karo tv...news vagere sunu kuchh...itne dino se kya ho raha hai kuchh pata hi nahi chal raha...pata nahi mere bina iss duniya me kitni halchal mach gai hogi...janana to padega na...kyu Daya...

Daya and Rahul smiled on this...

Daya (in smile) : ha boss...tum chalo hall me...mai tumhare liye kuchh khane ko bana deta hu...

Abhijeet nodded...Freddy took him in the hall and switched on the television...while Daya went in kitchen for preparing the food...Rahul also joined him...Rahul felt that Daya was thinking something so asked...

Rahul : Daya...kya hua...kya soch rahe ho?

Daya : yaar...boss ke baare me hi soch raha tha...Rahul tumhe nahi lagta hame ek second opinion bhi lena chahie (Rahul looked at him in question) I mean Dr Atul bahot achhe doctor hain...but just for satisfaction hame dusre kisi eye specialist ko bhi dikhana chahie...

Rahul : hmm...vaise tumhari baat bhi theek hai...second opinion lene me koi harz nahi hai..mai ek eye specialist ko jaanta hu...hum kal hi unhe dikha denge...mai appointment le lunga...don't worry...

Daya : thanks yaar Rahul...

Rahul : please yaar...achha chhod abb jaldi jaldi haath chala...bahot bhukh lagi hai...

They both prepared their lunch and took it with some chit chat...Daya was everytime there for Abhijeet...After that

Rahul : achha Daya...mai chalta hu...appointment lekar tujhe call karunga...

Daya : ok...bye...Freddy tumhe bhi beurau jaana hoga na...

Freddy : haa sir...par aap akele Abhijeet sir ko

Daya : don't worry Freddy...I will manage...

Freddy : thik hai sir...fir mai jaata hu...shaam ko aaunga...

Daya nodded and Rahul and Freddy went from there...

Abhi : Daya...Rahul kis appointment ki baat kar raha tha?

Daya (sat beside him on sofa) : boss...wo ek dusre eye surgeon hain unki...

Abhi : Eye surgeon? Par kyu?

Daya : aise hi...just for second opinion...tumhe koi problem to nahi hai na...?

Abhi (in smile) : are nahi yaar...mujhe kya problem hogi...tujhe jaisa theek lage tu vaisa hi kar...

Daya (in smile) : theek hai...to chalo hum aab room me chalte hain...tum thoda aaram kar lo abb...

Abhijeet nodded and both went in room and took some rest...At evening Acp sir, Rajat , Vivek and Freddy went to their home for meet them...

Acp sir : kaise ho Abhijeet...?

Abhi : theek hu sir...

Rajat : sir hum ye aapke liye kuchh fruits lekar aaye hain...isme aam bhi hain...aapko pasand hain na...

Abhi (in smile) : haa bilkul...thank u Rajat...

Daya : sir...achha hua aap aa gaye...actually mai aapse kuchh baat karna chahta tha...

Acp Sir : haa bolo...

Daya : sir wo mai chah raha tha ki Abhijeet ke liye ek second opinion liya jaaye...ek do aur doctors ko dikha diya jaaye...

Acp sir : ye to bahot achhi baat hai...second opinion lene me koi problem nahi hai...dusre dbilku se bhi ek baar ray le leni chahie...

Daya : sir mene Rahul se baat ki hai...usne kal ki appointment bhi li hai...uski pehchan me koi doctko hak...unki appointment le li hai...kal shaam ki...

Acp sir : very good...ye achha kiya...thik hai to kal tum , Rahul aur Freddy Abhijeet ko lekar jaana...

Daya (in smile) : jee sir...

Acp sir : achha to abb hum chalte hain...kaafi der ho gai hai...baad me aaenge...

Vivek : sir agar aap kahein to mai ruk jaata hu...

Daya : are nahi Vivek...it's ok...mai manage kar lunga...aur jarurat padegi to call kar dunga...don't worry...and thank u...

Vivek nodded...and team went from there after biddind good bye and good night to duo...next day as per appointment Daya, Rahul and Freddy took Abhijeet to doctor...he checked him...studied his case...and the answer was same...eye transplantation was the only option...they went back to home...it was already night...so they took there dinner...and then Rahul and Freddy went to their homes...

 **In Abhijeet's room :**

Daya entered in room with medicine and a glass of milk...he came to him and sat beside him...

Daya : Boss...

Abhi : ho gaya tera kaam pura?

Daya : are boss...bas kitchen clean kar raha tha...

Abhi (in sad smile) : mera Daya to bahot bada ho gaya...

Daya : Bosss...mai kitna bhi bada kyo na ho jau...tumhare liye to hamesha chhota hi rahunga...achha chalo abhi ye dava le lo...aur doodh pee lo...

Abhi : are yaar fir se ye dava...aur ye doodh...mai baccha thodi na hu Daya...

Daya : are to aisa kisne kaha ki sirf bacche hi doodh peete hain...kya Boss tum sach me kabhi kabhi bacche jaisi baatein karte ho...chalo abb ye bahane banane band karo aur ye medicine lo...chalo jaldi...

Abhijeet knew his arguments would not affect Daya...so he took his medicines silently...and milk also...

Daya : good...ab chalo so jao...

Abhi : Daya...neend nahi aa rahi yaar...

Daya : hmmm...vaise neend to mujhe bhi nahi aa rahi...

Abhi : to phir mujhe kyo sula rahe the...

Daya : Boss...mujhe laga tumhe neend aa rahi hogi...in sab hospital ke chakkar me tum thak gaye hoge...

Abhi : nahi yaar...meri sirf aankhein gayi hain...mai abhi bhi strong to utna hi hu...

Daya (in sad smile) : haa Boss...tum sach me bahot strong ho...

Abhijeet felt sadness in Daya's voice so said...

Abhi : Daya...kya hua...udaas kyu ho raha hai...dusre doctor ne bhi ek wohi last option bataya isiliye na...par kahin na kahin hame ye pata hi tha...hai na...

Daya : haa boss...wo to hai...par mai udaas nahi hu...tum dekhna tum bahot jaldi dekh paaoge...wo to mai bas aise hi...

Abhi : achha...mujhse apna dard chhupane ki koshish kar raha hai...apne Abhi se...mene tujhse kaha tha na...tujhe dekhne ke liye mujhe inn aankhon ki koi jarurat nahi hai...

Daya's eyes got teary...he put his head on Abhijeet's chest and wrapped him by his both hands...Abhijeet also hugged him tightly...and silently pat on his back

Daya (in teary smile) : mai jaanta hu Boss...tumhe sab pata hai...aur jahan tak baat dard chhupane ki hai...to wo kaam to hum dono kar rahe hain... (Abhijeet's hand stopped)...hum dono jaante hain ek dusre ka dard...fir bhi roj ek dusre ke saamne strong banne ki koshish me lage rehte hain... (a tear came in Abhijeet's eye but immediately he wiped it)...

Abhi : Daya...maana ki hum strong banane ki koshish karte hain...par wo bhi hum isiliye kar paate hain...kyunki hum dono hi ek dusre ki sabse badi taakat bhi hain...hai na... (Daya nodded...) to fir udaas kyu hona...

Daya : I m sorry Boss... (he separated) vaise boss Rahul ne bataya ki tumhara name vagere saari information eye bank me likhva di hai...abb jab bhi tumhare laayak koi donor milega wo log contact karenge...

Abhi : ok good...chal abb so jaate hain...kaafi raat ho gai hai...Good night...

And both slept peacefully...2-3 days passed like this...Daya time to time took Abhijeet to Dr. Atul's hospital for checkup...Next day

Abhi : Daya...yaar Acp sir ne tujhe 1 hafte ki hi chhuti di hai na...aur aaj wo ek hafta bhi pura ho jaaega...

Daya : hmmm...soch raha hu sir se kehkar chhutti badhva lu...

Abhi : bilkul nahi...Daya...mai thik hu yaar...tujhe aur chhutti lene ki jarurat nahi hai...tu kal beurau jaayega...

Daya : lekin Boss...

Abhi : no arguments Daya...

Daya : thik hai...phir mai Freddy ya Vivek se keh dunga tumhare paas ruk jaae...

Abhi : kisi ko kuchh kehne ki jarurat nahi hai...infact mai soch raha hu ki kyu na kal mai bhi tumhare saath beurau chalun..

Daya (happily) : wow Boss...sach me...tum bhi chloge beurau...that's great...ha hum dono chalenge kal pakka...

Next Day Duo went to beurau...

 **In Buerau :**

Duo entered in beurau...all became so so happy to see their seniors...

Freddy : Abhijeet sir...aaiye na...yaha baithiye...

Abhijeet sat on the chair...Acp sir came out from his cabin...

Acp sir : are Abhijeet...kaise ho...vaise tumhe hamne yaha bahot miss kiya...

Abhi : sir mene bhi beurau ko bahot miss kiya...socha dekh nahi sakta to kya...dimaag to chal hi raha hai na...isliiye aa gaya...

Acp sir : bahot achha kiya...tumhare bagair vaise bhi ye beurau aur ye team... adhuri hai Abhijeet...chalo abb aa gaye ho to sab kaam pe lag jao...ok...mai thodi der me aata hu... Daya...dhyaan rakhna...

Daya nodded...Acp sir went from there...all busy in their work...Abhijeet done his work properly even without eyes...he head his team...suggest and helped them...Daya also done his work as well as took care of Abhijeet...At evening they came back to home...Abhijeet was so so happy to get back his old life...and Daya was very happy to see his buddy as much happy...

Abhi (in happy tone) : Yaar...aaj sach me itna achha lag raha...vaapas beurau jaakar...mai bahot khush hu yaar...

Daya (in smile) : aur tumhe itna khush dekhkar mujhe tumse jyada khushi ho rahi hai...par Boss aaj ke liye bahot kaam ho gaya...abb tum thoda aaram karo...tab tak mai dinner taiyar karta hu...

Abhijeet nodded and went for took some rest...two days passed like this...Abhijeet went to beurau with Daya...the team was also very happy to see Abhijeet happy...but next day when Duo reached beurau...they saw someone arguing with Acp sir...

Acp sir : Dekhiye sir aap samjhane ki koshish kijiye...

Person : samjhana to tumhe hai Acp...

Abhi : Daya...ye to Dcp Chitrole ki aawaz hai na...

Dcp : are Abhijeet ji...aa gaye aap...aaiye aaiye hum aapka hi wait kar rahe the...

Daya (to Acp sir) : kya baat hai sir...?

Dcp : mai batata hu Daya ki baat kya hai...are mai kuchh din ke liye sheher ke baahar kya gaya...tum log to apni manmaani karne lage...

Daya : kehna kya chahte hain aap...?

Dcp : oho...kitne bhole ban rahe hain abb...jaise kuchh pata hi nahi...

Daya (in angry but composed tone) : aap kuchh batayenge tab to kuchh pata chalega Dcp Chitrole...sir...

Dcp : Abhijeet beurau kyo aa raha hai?

Daya : beurau kyo aa raha hai matlab...Abhijeet ek cid offier hai sir...ye kaam hai uska...bhul gaye kya aap...

Dcp : bhulne ka daura mujhe nahi tumhare iss dost ko padta hai Daya... (Daya anger bar raised...he was going to say something...but Abhijeet who was standing just beside him sensed his anger and hold his hand...so Daya stopped)...mai jo bhi kehta hu soch samajh kar kehta hu...samjhe tum...Abhijeet abb wo pehle vala Abhijeet nahi raha...Abb wo apni aankhein kho chuka hai... (Abhijeet's heart pinched...Daya were really angry on Dcp...and the team was really sad to see all that)...ek detective ke liye uski aankhein kya hoti hain jaante ho na tum...are aankhon ke bina to humne Acp ko bhi nahi rehne diya tha cid me bhul gaye kya tum log...aankhon ke bina kaise kaam karega...khud ko sambhalega ya desh ki raksha karega...Goli chala paayega...sight pe jaakar investigation kar paayega...bolo...

Daya : sir...inn sabke alaawa bhi bahot kaam hote hain ek detective ko karne ke liye...jo Abhijeet bahot achhi tarah se kar sakta hai...aur phir jaise hi Abhijeet ke liye suitable donor mil jaayega wo phir se dekh paayega...

Dcp : achha...aur wo din kab aayega...likh kar de sakte ho...are tum log to ye tak nahi jaante ki wo din kabhi aayega bhi ya nahi...

Acp sir : sir...bas sir...aap aisa kyu keh rahe hain...mujhe bhi to isi tarah se aankhein mili thi na...

Dcp : sabki kismat tumhare jaisi nahi hoti Acp...aur kismat ke bharose baithkar mai iss sheher ki suraksha daav par nahi laga sakta use ek andhe ke haathon me dekar...

Now Daya can't resist and burst into anger...

Daya (in anger) : Bas kijiye Dcp Sahab...kitna bolenge aap...agar Abhijeet ne apni aankhein khoi hai to wo apni duty karte karte khoi hai... (a tear fell down from Abhijeet's eye but he immediately wiped it...) uske liye aapko uss par garv hona chahiye...par aap to...hunh...par isme aapki koi galti nahi hai...kyunki insaniyat insaano me hi hoti hai...

Dcp : kehna kya chahte ho tum...haan...mai insaan nahi hu...dekh rahe ho Acp...tumhara ye laadla officer kaise meri insult kiye jaa raha hai... (Acp sir shook his head in disappointment...) dekho...ek baat to tay hai...Abhijeet abb cid me nahi reh sakta...

Daya : sir aap aisa nahi... (he was interrupted by Abhijeet who hold his hand)

Abhi : nahi Daya...Dcp sir sahi hi keh rahe hain...meri vajah se mai dusro ki jaan khatre me nahi daal sakta...

Daya : lekin Boss...aisa kuchh nahi hoga...

Abhi : tum iss baat ki guarantee de sakte ho...nahi naa...Daya behes mat karo... Dcp sir...aap chinta mat kijiye...mai abb se beurau nahi aaunga... (Dcp smiled sarcastically)

Daya : Boss plsss...

Acp sir : Abhijeet...dekho aise jaldbaazi me koi faisla mat lo...

Abhi : nahi sir...Daya...ye mera akhiri faisla hai...

Daya : thik hai...agar ye hi tumhara akhiri faisla hai...to mera faisla bhi sun lo...(to Dcp) agar mera Abhi yeha nahi reh sakta...to mujhe bhi nahi rehna cid me...

All shocked to hear that...Daya ruahed out from there in anger...

Abhi : Daya...Daya...sun to...

Acp sir : Daya...ruk jaao...

Abhi : Daya...

Acp sir : wo chala gaya Abhijeet...

Abhi : aap chinta mat kijiye sir...wo aisa kuchh nahi karega...abhi gusse me hai...mai samjhaunga usse...

Dcp : vaise Abhijeet...kaafi samajhdaar ho tum...kaash Daya bhi tumhari tarah hi samajhdaar hota...

Acp sir (in anger) : aapka kaam to ho gaya na sir...to abb aap yaha se jaane ki kripa karenge...

Dcp : ha ha jaata hu...par Daya ko samjha bujhakar vaapas le aana...samjhe...

And he went from there...while other were in confusion now what will going to happen...

.

.

 _ **Guys...plsss r & r...**_

 _ **I m badly missing some of my regular reviewers...kaha gaye sab...guys plsss plsss review karna...silent readers...plsss review guys...I really need ur support...**_

 _ **Thank u...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi Friends...**_

 _ **Thank u so much for ur reviews...**_

 _ **Shruti : hello dear...actually mene bhi wo episode bahot paehle dekha hai...aur net par uski link nahi mil rahi...but jaha tak mujhe pata hai...yesss Acp sir ki eyes transplantation se hi aayi thi...thnx dear...**_

 _ **Mistic : oh dear...kabse aapke review ka wait kar rahi thi...thank u so much...and don't worry I m not hurt...and abhi to bahot kuchh baaki hai...bahot saare emotions...so r & r dear...thank u...**_

 _ **Bhumi98, priya, loveabhi, push23, shruti, nidha, kirti, rukmani, Nusrat,Amaila, Rai , Nehal and all my deary guests...THNK U SO SO MUCH...**_

 _ **now here we go...**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

 **Chapter -4**

 **.**

 **In beurau :**

All were so much tensed...as well as sad because of Dcp Chitroley...

Acp sir (tensed as well as concern) : pata nahi ye ladka bhi gusse me kaha gaya hoga? Ye Dcp bhi na jab aata hai koi na koi aag lagakar chala jaata hai...

Abhi : mujhe pata hai wo kaha gaya hoga...beach pe jaakar hi baitha hoga...jab dimaag thoda shaant hoga...apne aap ghar chale jaaega...

Acp sir : tumhe lagta hai Abhijeet iss sabke baad bhi uska dimaag thanda hoga...

Abhi : hoga sir...use thode waqt ki jarurat hai...

At the same time...Freddy's mobile rang...he saw the screen...

Freddy : Daya sir ka call...!

All were alert...

Acp sir : jaldi phone uthao...

Freddy : jee sir...(he picked up the call...) Hello...

Daya : haa Freddy...Please yaar jara Abhijeet ko ghar chhod dena...mai thodi der me aata hu...ok...

Freddy : ok sir...lekin aap kaha (but the call cut)...

Abhi (in tension) : kya hua Freddy...kya kaha usne...?

Freddy : sir...unhone kaha ki mai aapko ghar chhod du...wo thodi der baad aayenge...

Acp sir : par wo hai kaha?

Freddy : sir mai kuchh puchhu usse pehle hi unhone phone cut kar diya...

Acp sir : chalo koi baat nahi...kam se kam usse contact to ho gaya...Freddy tum Abhijeet ko ghar le jaao...aur jab tak Daya aa na jaaye vahi rehna...Vivek tum bhi jaao...

Freddy and Vivek nodded...

Abhi : sir...aap jyada tension mat lijiyega...Daya ko mai samjha dunga...

Acp sir (put his hand on his shoulder) : mai jaanta hu Abhijeet...mujhe tum par pura bharosa hai...aur usse bhi jyada garv ho raha hai tum par...apne dard ko chhupakar itne strong kaise reh sakte ho tum...ye to mai bhi nahi kar paaya tha...

Abhi : nahi sir...aapke jitna strong to mai kabhi nahi ban sakta...aur jaha tak baat hai mere strong rehne ki to aap sabka saath hi meri sabse badi taakat hai sir...ye Dcp mujhe iss beurau se nikal sakta hai...aap logo ke dil se to nahi...

All smiled in tears...

Rajat : bilkul thik kaha aapne sir...aap teeno hamesha se hamare idol rahe hain...aur hamesha rahenge...aur mujhe pura yakeen hai... aap jald hi beurau me bhi vaapas aayenge...

Abhi (in smile) : thank u Rajat...chalo Freddy...

Freddy nodded...and Abhijeet went to his home with Freddy and Vivek...

 **At Duo home :**

Three of them were waiting for Daya...

Freddy : sir...mujhe to uss Dcp pe itna gussa aa raha hai...jab bhi aata hai koi na koi manhoos khabar hi lekar aata hai...

Abhi : shant ho jaao Freddy...itna gussa nahi karte...

Vivek : sir...aap itne shant kaise reh sakte hain?

Abhi (in smile) : vivek...agar mai shant nahi raha to mere uss bhoot ko kaise shant karunga...abhi aayega muh fulakar...golgappe jaisa...

Freddy and Vivek smiled and really praised Abhijeet in their heart for his calmness even in this tough situation...at the same time Daya came...Freddy and Vivek thought now they should go so they took permission and went from there...

Abhi : Daya...

Daya went to him and sat beside him...Abhijeet touched his face...sensed his silence...

Abhi : rokar aaya hai na...beach pe tha na...

Daya looked at him in shock...Then down his head...

Abhi : Dayaaa...bolega kuchh...

Daya : kya bolu Boss...

Abhi : Daya...mai jaanta hu...tu bahot dukhi hai...aaj jo kuchh bhi hua...tujhe bilkul achha nahi laga...kisi ko bhi achha nahi laga...par yaar...isse jindagi to nahi ruk jaati na...tune jo faisla liya wo...

Daya (interrupted) : wo bilkul sahi hai Boss...

Abhi : nahi Daya...wo sahi nahi hai...

Daya (in anger) : To kya uss Dcp ne jo kiya wo sahi hai...haan...

Abhi : nahi Daya...dekh tu pehle shant ho jaa...

Daya (in same anger) : kaise shant ho jau Boss...kaise...tumne suna na wo Dcp kya kya bolkar gaya...(his anger little lower down) are yaar hum log apni jaan par khelkar logo ki jaan bachate hain...iss sheher ki...iss desh ki raksha karte hain...uske liye to kabhi muh se shabashi nahi niklati...par jab hum par koi musibat aati hai...tab hame support karne ki bajay...hamari madad karne ki bajay...iss tarah se hamari insult karke nikal diya jaata hai...aur tumhe wo sahi lagta hai...

Abhi : Daya...dekh mai ye nahi keh raha ki Dcp ne jo kiya wo theek kiya...unke kehne ka andaaz beshak galat tha...par unhone jo kaha wo galat nahi tha Daya...kal ko agar meri vajah se kisi ko nuksaan pahoche...ya phir ho sakta hai galti se mai khud ko hi nuksaan pahocha lu to...aur phir uss Dcp ke upar bhi to koi hoga na jise use jawaab dena padta hoga...

Daya became silent...

Abhi (cupped Daya's face) : Daya...hum chhote bacche nahi hain yaar jo jid karke baith jaayen...aur manane par bhi na maane (Daya looked at him with teary eyes...) mai jaanta tu mujhse bahot pyaar karta hai...aur koi meri insult kare wo tujhe bardasht nahi hota...par tu ye bhi to soch...agar tune bhi cid chhod di to Acp sir kitne akele pad jaayenge na (a tear fell down from Daya's eye) inn sab me unki kya galti hai...phir wo kyu saza bhugte...unhe iss waqt teri jarurat hai...aur phir kya pata kal ko meri aankhein vaapas aa jaayen to mai to phir se cid ka hissa ban jaaunga...hai na...

Daya couldn't resist himself and hugged Abhijeet tightly and cried silently...Abhijeet's eyes also got teary...he just pat on Daya's back silently...

Daya (in hug with teary tone) : itni himmat kaha se laate ho tum... (he separated and continued in tears) itna sab hua...tumhe dard nahi hota...itne strong kaise reh sakte ho tum Abhijeet...kaise...

Abhi (in teary smile) : paagal...jisse itne log pyaar karte ho...uski fikar karte ho...har situation me uske saath khade rehte ho...usme himmat to apne aap hi aa jaati hai...aur jiske paas (cupped Daya's face) itna pyaara bhai ho...jo uske liye puri duniya se lad jaaye...use dard kaise ho sakta hai...bol...

Daya again hugged him tightly and Abhijeet hugged him back...they separated...

Abhi : jaaega na beurau?

Daya : ha baba...jaaunga...tumhe mana bhi to nahi kar sakta na...lekin meri ek shart hai...

Abhi (in question) : kaisi shart?

Daya : mai jitna time duty pe rahunga...Freddy, Vivek , Rahul ya koi bhi tumhare paas rahega...fir usme nahi Daya kisi ko takleef dene ki jarurat nahi hai ye sab kehne ki koi jarurat nahi hai...aur mai jab chhutti lena chahu tum mujhe nahi rokoge...bolo manjur hai shart...

Abhi : haa mere bhai...teri saari sharte manjur hai...thik hai na abb to...

Daya : hmmm...thik hai...

The days passed like this...Daya went to beurau regularly...but as well as whenever he got some free time during his duty hours he came to home and spent his time with Abhijeet...and when he was on duty...Freddy...Vivek...Rahul or some of the team member always be there with Abhijeet...they all took care of Abhijeet...Daya time to time took Abhijeet for check up...and almost every day call Dr Atul to ask about any donor...another 2 weeks passed like this...Daya went to meet Dr Atul...

Daya : Dr Atul...ek mahine hone aaye...abhi tak kya koi ummeed najar nahi aayi...

Dr Atul : nahi Ins Daya...ek donor mila tha..

but uski reports puri tarah se match nahi hui... (Daya became sad) Daya ji...aap lagbhag roj mujhe phone karte hain...aur mujhse yehi sawaal karte hain...ye jaante hue bhi ki agar koi donor milega to hum turant aapse contact karenge... (Daya down his head) dekhiye mai apki feelings samjhata hu...par mene aap logo ko pehle hi clear kiya tha...ki suitable donor milna itna bhi aasan nahi hai...isme waqt bhi lag sakta hai...

Daya : jaanta hu Doctor...par kya karu ye dil samjhata hi nahi...mera Abhi to bahot strong hai...inn haalato me wo shayad apne aap ko dhaal chuka hai...kisi ko apna dard dikhata nahi hai...par mai jaanta hu use kitni takleef hoti hai ander hi ander...jo insaan hamesha dusro ki madad kiya karta tha...aaj apni chhoti chhoti jarurato ke liye use dusro ki madad leni padti hai...use bhi to hurt hota hoga na...par koi aur hurt na ho isiliye kuchh kehta nahi...

Dr Atul : Daya ji...aap himmat rakhiye...jab Abhijeet ji ne khud par control karke apne aap ko itne achhe se sambhala hai...to phir aap kaise toot sakte hain...

Daya : aap sahi keh rahe hain Doctor...thank u so much...mai abb chalta hu...and he went from there...

 **In beurau :**

Dcp and Acp sir were in Acp sir's cabin...and arguing on something...

Acp sir : sir...aapke man ka to ho gaya na...Abhijeet ne chhod di cid...abb nahi aata wo beurau...phir abb apko kya problem hai jo ye nayi jid lekar baithe hain aap...

Dcp : ye jid nahi jaroorat hai Acp...tumhe to koi chinta hai nahi apni team ki...par mujhe to hai...cid team me Abhijeet ki jagah khali hai...use bharna to padega na...

Acp : sir aap samjhate kyu nahi...ek naye officer ki kya jarurat hai...hamare paas itne officers to hain...aur jaha tak senior officers ki baat hai to Daya aur Rajat hain na...wo dono sab kuchh achhi tarah se handle kar sakte hain...aur Abhijeet ki aankhein vaapas aate hi...

Dcp sir (interrupted) : kab Acp kab...pichhle 1 mahine se yehi sun raha hu...pichhli baar bhi tum logo ne aisa hi kuchh kaha tha na...par jab mene kaha ki mujhe likh ke do ki use kab aankhein milengi to sab chup ho gaye...1 mahine ho chuke hain praduman aur kuchh nahi hua...aur kuchh hoga uski koi guarantee bhi nahi hai...kyu...jhooth bol raha hu mai...bolo

Acp sir : dekhiye sir...iss team me...ya hamare dilon me Abhijeet ki jagah kabhi koi nahi le sakta...

Dcp : ye beurau hai Acp tumhara ghar nahi...isiliye itna emotional hone ki jarurat nahi hai...samjhe...thik hai...mai tumhe 1 mahine ka waqt deta hu...agar tab tak Abhijeet ke liye koi aankhein na mili...to cid me Abhijeet ki jagah naya senior officer aayega...aur use mai lekar aaunga...samjhe tum...

After saying that he went out from there...Acp sir came out from his cabin with off mood...and saw only freddy there...so asked...

Acp sir : Freddy...baaki sab kaha hain...aur Daya aaya nahi abhi tak khabri se milkar...

Freddy : nahi sir...Daya sir aaye to nahi...aur Sachin sir aur Vivek to Abhijeet sir ke saath hain...aur Rajat sir aur baaki ki team spot pe gai hai...

Acp sir nodded...Freddy saw him in tension so asked...

Freddy : kya hua sir...aap kuchh tension me lag rahe hain...ye Dcp sir aaj bhi kuchh kehkar gaye kya...

Acp sir : nahi Freddy...kuchh nahi wo to bas aise hi...

At the same time sachin and vivek entered in beurau...

Acp sir : are tum dono...to Abhijeet ke saath kaun hai...

Sachin : sir wo Dr Rahul hain unke paas...

Acp sir : oh achha...mai thodi der me aata hu...dhyaan rakhna...kuchh kaam ho to mujhse ya Daya se contact kar lena...

All nodded...Acp sir went out from there...

 **At Duo home :**

Rahul and Abhijeet were in Abhijeet's room...

Rahul : Abhijeet... yaar tum sach me bahot bahadur ho...1 mahina ho gaya iss baat ko par tumne saari situations jis tarah se handle ki hai na ... koi nahi kar sakta...sach me...khud itne dard me hote hue bhi kabhi toote nahi tum...

Abhi : tootna mai afford nahi kar sakta Rahul...tum to jaante ho na Daya ko...kitna emotional hai...kisi ka bhi dard usse dekha nahi jaata to phir meri takleef to...agar mai jara sa bhi toot jaata na to wo puri tarah se bikhar jaata...aur mai use bikhrate hue nahi dekh sakta...aisa nahi hai ki mujhe takleef nahi hoti...ek bande ki aankhein achanak chali jaaye...achanak andhera sa chha jaaye to bahot takleef hoti hai Rahul (Rahul put his hand on his)...mujhe bhi hui...par phir mai sambhal gaya...kyunki tum sab mere saath ho...aur mera Daya to hai hi meri aankhein...par sach kahu mere itne strong rehne par bhi jab kabhi wo udaas hota hai na...to apne aap ko bahot laachar mehsus karta hu...sochta hu kaash jaldi se mujhe aankhein mil jaati...phir koi udaas nahi rehta...aur Daya...(in sad smile) wo paagal to mere liye apna kaam kaaj tak chhod dene ko taiyar hai...par mujhe darr lagta hai...mere chakkar me uski life barbaad na ho jaaye...mai uss par kahin bojh na ban jaau yaar...

Rahul : kaisi baatein kar rahe ho tum...aisa kabhi ho sakta hai...mere saamne keh diya theek hai...uske saamne bhul se bhi mat kehta...varna bahot daant padegi...

Abhijeet smiled on this...some hours passed...at night Daya came back to home...

Rahul : are aa gaye tum...kaafi thake hue lag rahe ho...

Daya : ha wo thoda thak gaya hu...

Abhi : hum tera hi wait kar rahe the...chal jaa fresh hokar aa ja...dinner kar lein...

Daya nodded and went for freshenup...after that came in hall and they all three took their dinner with some chit chat...

 _ **.**_

 _ **So frndsss...**_

 _ **still missing some reviews...**_

 _ **please guys r & r...**_

 _ **Thank u...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi ...**_

 _ **ye kya...phir se reviews kam ho gaye...Please guys review kijiye...I need ur support...**_

 _ **GD : Thank u so much dada... I was really missing ur review...thnksss for ur decision and review...and yesss...about the episode...actually mujhe naam yaad nahi par mai search karke pakka next chapter me aapko bataungi...but usme hamare Dcp sir nahi the balki koi aur senior the I think...aur aisa hi kuchh hua tha...and acp sir ne cid chhod di thi...but episode bahot pehle dekha hai so jyada yaad nahi...but I will surely tell u in next update...thank u...**_

 _ **Angelbetu : thnks dear...aur aapka excuse bilkul stupid nahi tha...mai bhi subah uthkar phir so jaati hi;););) bdw thank u so much for ur revieq...**_

 _ **loveukavin, shalu,rukmbhumani, loveabhi, jyoti, mistic, bhumi98 and all my guests...TNK U SO SO MUCH...**_

 _ **Here is the next update...**_

 **chapter - .5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next day (at morning) :**

Daya : nashta karke dava le lo...Vivek abhi aata hi hoga...phir mai niklata hu...

Abhi : niklata hu...kaha?

Daya : kaha matlab? Beurau aur kaha...

Abhi : lekin tumne to kal kaha tha ki aaj tumhe thoda late jaana hai to phir...

Daya : haa wo ek khabri ka phone aa gaya...to usse milne jaana hai...

Abhi : oh...achha...

Daya gave medicines to Abhijeet after breakfast...Vivek also came there...so after giving some instructions to Vivek...Daya went from there...whole day passed...Daya came back to home at night...Freddy was there at that time...so he took leave after Daya came there...Duo sat on dining table and took their dinner...

Abhi : Daya...aaj tu pure din ghar nahi aaya...roj to time nikalkar bich bich me aa jaaya karta tha...lagta hai aaj kaam kuchh jyada tha...

Daya : hmmm

Abhijeet felt something odd in that tone so asked...

Abhi : Daya...kya baat hai...?

Daya : kuchh bhi to nahi...

Abhi : achha...mujhe laga tum kuchh pareshan ho isiliye...

Daya : tumhe to hamesha kuchh na kuchh lagta hi rehta hai...mujhe kuchh nahi hua hai...mai thik hu...

Abhi : aisa kyu bol rahe ho...mujhe bas laga to...

Daya (in frustated tone) : are yaar kaha na kuchh nahi hai...bekar ki tension mat liya karo...

Abhi (in shock) : Daya

Daya : chalo apne room me...raat bahot ho chuki hai...so jaao...

Abhijeet felt not good with Daya's behaviour...but he thought he will talk about this latter...so he didn't argue much...Daya took him in his room...gave him medicines and went from his room...

2 days passed like this...Abhijeet felt some change in Daya's behaviour towards him in these 2 days...as he was not so attentive towards him...and whenever Abhijeet tried to talk to him he ignored by saying that he is ok...next day Daya was on leave as it was sunday...and also that day not any new case reported...so Acp sir gave him one day leave so that he can spent some time with Abhijeet...Daya was in his room...talking with his friend on mobile...Abhijeet with the help of his stick came out from his room and went towards Daya's room...as in these days...with the help of Daya and the team...Abhijeet learned to do some necessary things himself with the help of his stick...he came near Daya's room...and about to go inside...when heard...

Daya (on mobile) : haa yaar sanjay...mai nahi aa paaunga...tum log ho aao...dekh...samjhane ki koshish kar...teri baat sahi hai...kaafi waqt ho gaya hai hum sab college friends ko ek saath mile hue...par mai bhi kya karu...aaj chhutti to hai par mai bhi yaha fasa hua hu... (Abhijeet felt sad)...tu to jaanta hai na...Abhijeet ki aankhein chali gai hain...aur Acp sir ne bhi mujhe aaj isiliye chhutti di hai taaki mai Abhijeet ki seva kar saku... (Abhijeet's heart pinched with the word "seva")...abb mai tum logon ke saath aaya to bekaar me Acp sir ke sawaalon ka jawaab dena padega...upar se Abhijeet ke wo sawaal alag...sirf aankhein gai hain... dimaag to abhi bhi wohi hai cid vaala...please samajh yaar...ok...thank u yaar...

Abhijeet really very hurt...he couldn't understand what all this going on...he couldn't believe on his ears...how could his Daya said all these things...but he said...his eyes got teary...but he wiped it...Daya came out from his room...and saw Abhijeet...

Daya : tum...tum yaha kya kar rahe ho...?

Abhi (tried to be normal) : wo mai...mai tumhi ko dhoondh raha tha...

Daya (in teasing smile) : kyu...mai kahin kho gaya tha kya...

Abhi : nahi...matlab...jaane do... (after a pause)...tumko kahin jaana hai kya?

Daya : kyu?

Abhi : nahi...wo tum phone pe apne dost se baat kar rahe the to...

Daya : ohh...to tumne meri baatein suni...

Abhi : nahi wo...Daya tum meri vajah se apna koi plan cancel mat karo...tum jaao...mai Freddy ya Rahul ko bula lunga...

Daya : achha...taaki wo log bhi mujhse hi sawaal karein...

Abhi : koi tumse sawaal kyu karega...achha thik hai...mai unse yehi kahunga ki tumhe koi jaruri kaam tha isiliye jaana pada...

Daya : please Abhijeet...ye itna mahaan banane ki jarurat nahi hai...

Abhi : Daya...ye tu kya keh raha hai...mai koi mahaan nahi...

Daya : bas yaar...bahot ho gaya...please...mai nashta laga raha hu table par...karke aaram karo...

Abhijeet didn't argue...but he was hurt...he took breakfast silently...then went in his room and sat on his bed by taking rest...he went in flashback...

 **Flashback :**

 **Daya (on mobile) : are yaar...mai nahi aa sakta...wo na actually do din se stomach upset hai...to mai tum logo ke saath party kaise kar sakta hu...haan...bolo...thik hai na...next time pakka...bye...thank u...**

 **And he cut the call...and took a sigh of relief...then turned...saw Abhijeet who was standing just behind him...and looking at him keenly...**

 **Daya (hide his eyes) : kya...aise kya dekh rahe ho mujhe...**

 **Abhi : jhooth kyu bola...**

 **Daya : kya jhooth bola...**

 **Abhi : tera pet kharab hai do din se...**

 **Daya : achha wo...wo to Boss aise hi bas...**

 **Abhi : Dayaa...**

 **Daya : are yaar...agar mai koi bahana na banata to mujhe unn logo ke saath jaana padta na...**

 **Abhi : to jaana chahie na Daya...kabhi kabhi to mauka milta hai purane doston se milne ka...unka bhi to man karta hai na...**

 **Daya : haa to jaaunga na...next time...aaj man nahi hai na Boss...**

 **Abhi : ha ha...mujhe sab pata tera man kyu nahi hai...Daya mujhe kal bukhar tha...aaj to mai bilkul thik hu yaar...phir bhi na mujhe beurau jaane diya...aur abhi apna plan bhi cancel kar diya...**

 **Daya(hide his eyes) : aisa kuchh nahi hai boss...**

 **Abhi : achha...jara mere saamne dekhkar bol...**

 **Daya (surrendered) : haa baba...isiliye nahi gaya...aur tumhe bhale hi bukhar kal tha...par abhi tum puri tarah se theek nahi hue ho...aur ye kya mene tumhe aaram karne ke liye kaha tha na...phir tum uthe kyu bed se...chalo jao...aaram karo...mai tumhare liye kuchh khane ko banakar laata hu...ok...chalo...**

 **Abhi : Daya...sun to...**

 **Daya : mujhe kuchh nahi sunna...tum aaram karo...chalo...**

 **Flashback ends...**

A tear fell down from Abhijeet's eyes...he wiped it...

Abhi (in teary tone): ye tujhe kya ho gaya hai Daya...tu achanak itna badal kaise gaya...kahin mai sach me tujh par bojh to nahi...nahi nahi...mera Daya aisa nahi soch sakta...nahi...phir usne aisa kyu kaha ki wo yaha fasa hua hai...meri vajah se use bahot pareshani ho rahi hai...par mai karu bhi to kya karu...

The day passed like this...next day Daya was ready to go beurau...Freddy came there for Abhijeet...Daya explained something to Freddy...Abhijeet completed his breakfast then stood up and about to go towards sofa...but hit with chair and about to fall when Daya caught him...

Daya (in anger) : kya laparwahi hai haan...kyu hamesha superman banane ki koshish karte rehte ho...jab pata hai ki nahi dekh sakte to khud se ye sab karne ki kya jarurat hai... (Abhijeet and Freddy shocked to hear this tone...)

Abhi : nahi Daya wo mai...

Daya : kya ye wo Abhijeet...tang aa gaya hu mai tumhare iss ye wo se...hamesha se tumhari yehi problem hai...

Freddy : sir ye aap kaisi...

Daya : Freddy please...tum bich me na hi pado to behtar hai...abhi agar chot vot lag jaati to ek aur kaam badhta mera...hunh...

And he went from there in anger...Abhijeet and Freddy was stunned...Abhijeet'eyes got teary but he hide it...Freddy felt really bad for Abhijeet...he put his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder...

Freddy (in concern tone) : sir...

Abhi : haa freddy...mai thik hu yaar...wo to bas tension me hoga to thoda gussa ho gaya... (in fake smile) shaam tak thik ho jaayega...tum chinta mat karo...

Freddy smiled forcely but he knew that Abhijeet was so much hurt...3-4 days passed like this...now not only Abhijeet and Freddy but Rahul and other team members also felt Daya's rude behaviour towards Abhijeet whenever they went to their home...Daya irritated on Abhijeet on any small thing...and Abhijeet felt like he was now really being a burden for Daya...but then he also thought that his Daya can't do this to him...

 **In beurau :**

Acp sir came out of cabin and saw Freddy in some deep thoughts...so asked...

Acp sir : Freddy...kya soch rahe ho...?

Freddy (in hesitation) : kuchh nahi sir...wo mujhe Abhijeet sir ke liye bahot bura lag raha hai...

Acp sir : bura to hum sabko lag raha hai Freddy...par kya karein...wo Dcp bhi sar par baitha hai...

Freddy : nahi sir...mai uss vajah se nahi keh raha...balki mai to...

Acp sir : mai to kya Freddy...

Freddy : sir...aaj kal Daya sir ka bartav bahot badal gaya hai Abhijeet sir ke prati...

Acp sir : ye tum kya keh rahe Freddy...mai kuchh samjha nahi...

Freddy : sir...Daya sir bahot badal gaye hain...abb wo pehle vaale Daya sir nahi rahe...chhoti chhoti baaton par Abhijeet sir ko daant dete hai...thik tarah se unse baat bhi nahi karte...Abhijeet sir bahot udaas rehte hain sir...mujhe bilkul achha nahi lagta sir...

Rajat : haa sir...Freddy bilkul sahi keh raha hai...humne bhi dekha hai...aur ye baat hum sabne bhi notice ki hai...

Acp sir : achha...tum log chinta mat karo...mai usse baat karunga...

All nodded...and back to their work...while Acp sir thinking about that...

 **At night (Duo's home) :**

Rajat , Freddy , Vivek , Rahul , Daya and Abhijeet sat on sofa in hall...all were chatting...but Daya seemed not interested...and was doing his file work...Abhijeet was going to take his stick which was placed near sofa but his hand hit the flower vase which was there on sidetable...it fell down and broke down...Daya became very angry to see this...

Daya (in anger) : ye kya kiya tumne...? Vase tod diya...problem kya hai tumhari...

Rahul : Daya...yaar galti se gir gaya na...Abhijeet ne jaan boojhkar to nahi kiya...vase hi to tha...

Daya : galti...kitni baar yaar...kitni baar...baar baar galti karne ki iski aadat pad chuki hai...aur baat sirf vase ki nahi hai...aaj vase toda...kal kuchh aur todega...parso pura ghar hi tehes nehes kar dega...bas bahot ho gaya...abb aur bardasht nahi hota mujhse...

And he went in his room with same anger and closed the door with bang...Abhijeet also broke down like that broken vase...Rahul and team tried to console him...Acp sir who was about to enter the house was listen all this scolding of Daya...and became stunned...and decided to talk to him at morning in beurau...

 **Next day (In beurau) :**

Daya : aap mujhse kuchh baat karna chahte the?

Acp sir : haa Daya...

Daya : kahiye...

Acp sir : Daya...ho kya gaya hai tumhe...itna badal kaise gaye tum...

Daya : mai...mujhe kya hua...mai to bilkul thik hu...

Acp sir : lekin mujhe nahi lagta...abhi tak to mai sirf sun raha tha tumhare iss badle bartav ke baare me...par kal raat dekh bhi liya...(Daya looked at him in shock) haa...mai wahi tha...ander aa hi raha tha ki tumhare daantne ki aawaz suni...ye sab kya hai Daya...tum Abhijeet se aise kaise baat kar sakte ho...

Daya : kyu sir...kyu nahi kar sakta...jab mai dinbhar uski dekhbhal karta hu...uska dhyaan rakhta hu to kya uski galti par use daant bhi nahi sakta...

Acp sir : wo daant alag hoti hai Daya...usme pyaar chhupa hota hai...par ye insult thi jo tum baar baar kar rahe ho wo bhi uske juniors ke saamne...

Daya (in teasing smile) : oh...to problem ye hai ki mai uske juniors ke saamne bolta hu...to aap abhi kya kar rahe hain sir...

Acp sir : mai tumhari insult nahi kar raha Daya...

Daya : mene bhi kisi ki insult nahi ki sir...mujhe jo thik laga mene wohi kiya aur aage bhi karunga...and he went from there...

Acp sir : kya ho gaya hai ise...achanak iss tarah se...nahi kuchh to gadbad jarur hai...Vivek ek kaam karo...iss par nazar rakho...

Vivek (in hesitation) : sir...maiii...

Acp sir : haa tum...dekho shayad kuchh pata chale iske iss ukhde bartaav ki vajah...

Vivek nodded...he started spying on Daya on the whole day but found nothing...At evening Daya went to a coffee shop to meet someone...Vivek took a table just behind his back so that he couldn't see him...but vivek can hear him...Dr Atul came there to meet Daya...

Dr Atul : hello Mr. Daya...kahiye...kya baat hai...aapne mujhe yaha kyu bulaya...

Daya : wo actually Doctor...aap nikal hi rahe the hospital se to socha raste me hi aapse mil lu...Doctor mai aapse actually wo...

Dr Atul : ha ha kahiye...kya baat hai...

Daya : Doctor wo mai...actually mai Abhijeet ko blind home me bhejne ke baare me soch raha tha...

Vivek shocked like hell to hear that...Dr Atul also shocked...

Dr Atul : ye aap kya keh rahe hain ?

Daya : jee...mai bilkul thik keh raha hu...isme usiki bhalai hai...abb ghar me kabhi agar wo akela ho ya kabhi khud ko ya kisi aur ko nuksaan pahochaye to...abhi kuch din pehle hi wo girte girte bacha...aur kal bhi flower vase tod diya...isse to achha yehi hoga na ki wo blind home me rahe...waha uski achhe se dekhbhal bhi hogi aur koi problem bhi nahi aayegi...

Dr Atul : ye aapka akhiri faisla hai?

Daya : jee...

Dr Atul : theek hai...mai 1-2 din me aapko pata karke batata hu...

Daya : thank u Doctor...

They both went from there...Vivek was in total shock and disbelief...he directly went to beurau to tell all this to Acp sir...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Frndsss...please review...**_

 _ **agar mujhe jaldi jaldi review mile to mai kal hi next chapter upate kar dungi...so plsss r & r...**_

 _ **Thank uuu...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi Frndssss...**_

 _ **THNK U SO SO MUCH FOR UR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT...**_

 _ **Dekho aap logo ne jaldi jaldi reviews diye to mene bhi jaldi update kiya na...plsss aise hi reviews karte rehna...**_

 _ **GD - Dada the case about which u have asked me is "the case of blind witness"...thank u...**_

 _ **Nehal - oh dear...I m really sorry...actually jaldi jaldi me type kiya na...aur aapka review as a guest aata hai...apka name niche likha hota hai so usme thodi gadbad ho gai...really sorry if I hurt u...kaan pakad ke sorry :):):)..and thank u so much dear for ur review...**_

 _ **Naina, DSP, cracresta, Nandita, loveukavin, rukmani, khushi, sakshi, angel, SG, priya, mistic, shruti, Angelbetu, Push23, Loveabhi, nidha , shalu, Nehal, Bhumi98...and all my deary deary guests...A BIG BIG THANKS TO U ALL...**_

 _ **I think aap sabke almost doubts iss chapter me clear ho jaayenge...so now as per my promise...**_

 _ **Here is the next update...**_

.

.

.

 **Chapter - 6**

.

Vivek directly went to Acp sir and told him all this...Acp sir was in total shock and couldn't believe on his ears...

Acp sir (in shock) : Vivek...tum jaante bhi ho tum kya keh rahe ho...?

Vivek : haa sir...mujhe bhi pehle vishvas nahi hua...par mene khud suna hai Daya sir ko Dr Atul se ye sab baatein karte hue...

Acp sir (still in shock) : Abhijeet abb itna bojh ban chuka hai uske liye...(in straight tone) Vivek...Abhijeet ke ghar chalo...Freddy aur Rahul ko bhi keh do vaha aane ke liye...

Vivek nodded and called Freddy and Rahul...After sometimes all reached at Duo's home...

 **At Duo home (at night) :**

Acp sir told all this thing to Abhijeet, Rahul and Freddy...They all shocked like hell...Abhijeet sat on sofa with a thud...Rahul and Freddy hold him and sat beside him to console him...

Abhi (in shock) : nahi...nahi...mera Daya aisa nahi kar sakta...

Acp sir : bas Abhijeet...ab khwabo me jeena chhod do...mujhe bhi vishvas nahi ho raha par yehi sach hai...Daya ne aisa hi kiya hai...aur tumhe iss sach ko accept karna hoga...

Just then Daya entered in home...and shocked to see all of them like this...

Daya : aap sab...ek saath...

Acp sir(in tease) : ohh...to aa gaye aap...

Daya : ye mera ghar hai...to mai to yehi aaunga...aap log bataiye...lagta hai koi serious baat chal rahi thi...

Acp sir : haa...baat serious to hai Daya...

Daya : achha...kya baat hai...

Acp sir came near to him...

Acp sir : tumne Abhijeet ko blind home bhejne ke baare me socha bhi kaise...

Daya (shocked) : aapko kaise pata...ek min...kahi aap mujh par najar to nahi rakhe hue the...

Acp sir : haa...najar rakhvai thi mene tum par...lekin isiliye ki mai janana chahta tha ki aisi kya problem hai jis vajah se tum aisa bartaav kar rahe ho...mujhe lag raha tha ki kuchh hai jo tum humse chhupa rahe ho...par sach to kuchh aur hi nikla...jo mai kabhi soch bhi nahi sakta tha...ek kadva sach...tumhari himmat kaise hui aisa sochne ki bhi...

Daya : dekhiye sir...mai jo bhi kar raha hu wo Abhijeet ki bhalai ke liye hi kar raha hu...waha uski achhi dekhbhal hogi... (Abhijeet closed his eyes in pain...a tear fell down from his eye...)

Acp sir(in anger) : bas karo apni ye bakwaas...agar tum use apne saath nahi rakhna chahte to mujhe kehte...mai jinda hu abhi...par tumne to use blind home hi bhejna ka hi soch liya...

Daya : dekhiye sir...

Acp sir : dekhna to tumhe hai Daya...Abhijeet kahi nahi jaayega...aur agar tumhe usse itni hi problem hai...to thik hai...wo mere saath rahega...vaise bhi abb tum wo pehle vaale Daya nahi rahe...aur tum isse jis ghar se nikalne ki baat kar rahe ho na bhulo mat wo ghar tumhare akele ka nahi hai..

Daya : ohh...agar aisi baat hai...to kisi ko kahin jaane ki jarurat nahi hai...mai hi chala jaata hu...ye ghar...ye sheher chhodkar...

All shocked...

Acp sir : mene aisa to nahi kaha...

Daya : par mai keh raha hu sir...vaise bhi mai abb tang aa gaya hu inn sab se...meri bhi koi life hai...kya mujhe use khulkar jeene ka bhi haq nahi...jab tak Abhijeet ka dhyaan rakho...uski seva karo...Daya achha...aur jaise hi Daya ne thoda apne baare me kya soch liya wo bura ho gaya...

Acp sir : Daya tum...

Daya (in loud tone) : bas sir...aap to door se baithkar order kar dete hain...sambhalna to mujhe padta hai na...Abhijeet ko dava do...khana khilao...uska dhyaan rakho...kya abb yehi kaam reh gaya hai mera...ek din ki chhutti milti hai to wo bhi isiliye ki mai Abhijeet ki seva kar saku... (Abhijeet's heart pinched) par ye koi nahi sochta ki Daya ko bhi thakaan lagti hogi...use bhi rest ki jarurat hogi...thak chuka hu mai abb inn sabse...mere dost sab apni life jee rahe hain...aur mai...mai kya kar raha hu...ek andhe aadmi ki seva me apna time barbaad (and he stopped by a slap by Acp sir...all shocked...Abhijeet stood up...)

Acp sir (in anger) : bas...bahot bol liye tum...sirf itna bataao...kya chahte ho tum...

Daya (in straight tone) : Apni life jeena...yaha se door jaana...kyunki abb yaha rehne ka koi faayda nahi...aap logo ki najar me to mai villian ban hi chuka hu...

All were so shocked...

Rahul : Daya ye tum kya...

Acp sir stopped him by his hand...

Acp sir (in straight tone) : tum jaa sakte ho...jaha jaana chaho...jab jaana chaho...abb na koi tumhe rokega...naa hi tumhari so called life me dakhal andaazi karega...aur jaha tak baat hai Abhijeet ki...to uska baap jinda hai abhi...

Daya : theek hai sir...to mera istifa bhi aapko 1-2 din me mil jaayega...phir mai bhi khush aur aap log bhi...

And he went in his room and closed the door with bang...Abhijeet totally broke down...he had no word to say...Acp sir's eyes got teary...

Acp sir (in pain) : yakeen nahi hota...ye wahi Daya hai...jo kuchh din pehle Abhijeet ke liye apni naukari tak chhodne ko taiyaar tha...aur aaj... (and he closed his eyes in pain...then went towards Abhijeet) Abhijeet...tum chalo mere saath...

Abhi (in tears) : sir... abhi aap hi ne kaha naa...ye mera ghar hai...to mujhe yehi rehne dijiye na...please...2 din baad to wo vaise bhi chala jaayega...

Acp sir looked at him in pain...and nodded...and ordered Freddy to stay there with him...Freddy nodded...Rahul also stayed there at that night...

 **At morning :**

Rahul prepared breakfast...and took it to Abhijeet's room...

Abhi : nahi yaar...mujhe bhukh nahi hai...

Rahul : Abhijeet...dekho tumne kal raat ko bhi kuchh nahi khaaya...aise kaise chalega...medicine bhi to leni hai na...chalo thoda kuchh kha lo...

Freddy : kha lijiye na sir...plsss...

Abhi : Daya kaha hai?

Rahul : pata nahi...room me nahi hai...kahi gaya hoga...

Abhi : usne kuchh khaaya?

Rahul : kis mitti ke bane ho tum...itna kuchh hone ke basd bhi tumhe abb bhi uski fikar ho rahi hai...wo khush hai apni life me...aur tumhe bhi abb khud ko samjhana hoga ki abb wo tumhaara Daya nahi raha...badal chuka hai...

Abhijeet closed his eyes in pain...and took rest on back rest...

Rahul : nahi khana na...mat khao...vaise bhi hum kaha tumhaare liye important hain...jo tum humari baat sunoge...

Abhi : aisa nahi hai yaar...achha thik hai khilao...par naaraz mat ho please...

Rahul nodded and fed him...

Rahul : mai abhi Hospital jaaunga yaha se...aaj shaam ko Dr Atul se milne bhi jaaunga...tumhari reports vagere ke baare me baat karne...(to freddy)...Freddy tum ho na yaha pe...

Freddy : haa...mene aaj chhutti li hai...mai dinbhar hu sir ke saath...aap chinta mat kijiye...

Rahul : thik hai...phir mai ready ho jaata hu...

Abhi : Rahul...pehle kuchh kha lena...fir jaana...aur Freddy tum bhi...tum logo ne bhi to kal se kuchh nahi khaya...

Both nodded and took their breakfast...then Rahul went to hospital...at evening he went to meet Dr. Atul...

 **In Dr Atul's cabin (at evening) :**

Daya was present there...Rahul still not came...

Dr Atul : Mr. Daya...mai aapse phir ek baar puchh raha hu...kya yehi aapka akhiri faisla hai...

Daya : jee doctor...yehi mera akhiri faisla hai...mai apni ye aankhein apne Abhi ke naam kar dena chahta hu...

Dr. Atul : aap jaante hain na iss surgery ke baad aap shayad phir kabhi nahi dekh paayenge...

Daya(in innocent voice) : mera Abhi to dekh paayega na Doctor...wo kehta hai...ki meri aankhon se wo puri duniya dekh sakta hai...par iss duniya ko ye baat samajh me hi nahi aati...isiliye officially apni aankhein uske naam kar dena chahata hu...aapko pata hai...aaj mai apne puraane ghar pe gaya tha...meri aur Abhijeet ki favourite jagaho par...favourite restaurant me bhi gaya tha...aaj din bhar yehi kiya...socha pata nahi fir kabhi ye sab dekh pau bhi ya nahi...subah subah jaldi pune me apne orphanage me bhi jaakar aaya...bahot achha laga...abb mai taiyaar hu...bas ek akhiri kaam baaki hai...jo kal subah karna hai...uske baad aap jab kahein mai taiyaar hu surgery ke liye...

Dr Atul (took a sigh) : theek hai ...aap apna jo bhi adhura kaam hai wo khatam karke kal yaha aa jaaiyega...yaha par admit ho jaaiyega...taaki hum pre-operative management kar sakein...kal shaam ko hi aapki surgery ho jaayegi...

Daya (in happy tone) : thank u doctor...thank u so much...mene banglore me ek blind home me baat ki hai...aap surgery ke baad mujhe wohi shift karva dijiyega...aur aapko apna waada to yaad hai na...kisi ko bhi kabhi ye nahi pata lagna chahiye ki Abhijeet ko jo aankhein mili hain wo Daya ki hain...

Dr Atul nodded...Daya thanked him and came out from the cabin...just then Rahul also came and saw Daya to came out from Dr Atul's cabin...so he little confused...but Daya can't see him as he was not in front of him..Rahul came Rahul one side and Daya went out from another side...

Rahul's pov : Daya yaha kyu aaya hai...Dr Atul se milne...abb to vaise bhi use hamse koi lena dena nahi hai...fir...

He entered inside the cabin in confusion...

Rahul : hello Dr Atul...

Dr Atul : are...Dr Rahul...aap aaiye na...please sit...

Rahul sat on chair...

Dr Atul : bataiye...kaise aana hua ?

Rahul : wo doctor...Abhijeet ke baare me hi kuchh baat karni thi...par Doctor ins Daya yaha aaye the na abhi...kuchh kaam se aaye the ?

Dr Atul (in hesitation) : nahi...wo bas aise hi...wo bhi Abhijeet ji ke baare me hi baat karne aaye the...

Rahul (in confusion) : achha...kya?

Dr Atul : kuchh khaas nahi...bas aise hi...

Rahul not convinced...so thinking to ask further but at that time a senior nurse came there...

Nurse : sir...wo Mr. Daya ki surgery kab karni hai...wo actually anaesthetic se appointment leni hai to admin ko inform karna hai...abhi wo gaye na yaha se to aapne batane ko kaha tha...

Rahul shocked like hell to hear that...Dr Atul's forehead became sweaty...

Dr Atul : mai baad me batata hu...abhi tum jaao...

Rahul : ek min sister...aap ye kis Daya ki baat kar rahi thi...

Nurse : Mr. Daya...wohi jo cid officer hain...unki aankhon ki surgery karni hai..

Rahul was stunned at his place...but manage to say something...

Rahul : thank u sister...

Nurse nodded and went from there...Rahul turned back to Dr Atul...who was in trouble now...

Rahul : ye sab kya hai Dr Atul...aap to keh rahe the ki Daya Abhijeet ke baare me baat karne aaya tha...phir ye nurse abhi kya kehkar gai...Daya ke aankhon ki surgery...kyu...kya hua hai uski aankhon ko...boliye...bataiye...

Dr Atul (in hesitation) : wo Dr Rahul...actually...baat aisi hai ki Ins Daya ki aankhon ko kuchh nahi hua hai...wo apni aankhein Abhijeet ji ko donate karna chahte hain...

Rahul freezed at his place...only one word came from his mouth...

Rahul (in total shock) : kyaaa...

Dr Atul : haa Dr Rahul...Daya apni aankhein Abhijeet ji ko de dena chahte hain...

Rahul (manage to say) : kya matlab kab...usne ye sab kab...kaise...aapne mujhe bataya kyu nahi...

Dr Atul took a deep breath and started to tell him...

Dr Atul : kareeb 10 din pehle ki baat hai...Daya ji mujhse milne aaye the...tab to sirf ye janane ke liye ki Abhijeet ji ke liye koi donor mila ya nahi (Ref to chap 4)...halanki wo lagbhag roj mujhe call karke ye puchh hi liya karte the...phir uss din to wo chale gaye...par dusre din wo phir mujhse milne aaye...wo kaafi tension me lag rahe the...

 **Flashback :**

 **Dr Atul : dekhiye Ins Daya...mene aapse kaha na...jab bhi Abhijeet ji ke liye koi sahi donor milega hum aapko turant contact karenge...**

 **Daya : I know Dr Atul...par mai aaj aapse wo sab baatein karne nahi aaya hu...**

 **Dr Atul (in confusion) : to phir ?**

 **Daya : Doctor...mera aur Abhijeet ka blood group ek hi hai...**

 **Dr Atul ( in question) : to ?**

 **Daya : to possibilities hain na ke uske aur mere baaki tests bhi match karein...**

 **Dr Atul : aap kehna kya chah rahe rahe hain?**

 **Daya : aap bataiye na pehle...**

 **Dr Atul : haan...hai to...**

 **Daya : to fir aap mere wo sab test karke meri aur Abhijeet ki reports match karke dekhiye na...jo ek donor aur recipient me match karne chahiye...**

 **Dr Atul : aap kahin apni aankhein to...**

 **Daya : haa doctor**

 **Dr Atul (in shock) : ye aap kya keh rahe hain Ins Daya...**

 **Daya : Dr please...aap pehle test to kijiye...aage ki procedure to tabhi hongi na jab reports match hongi...Please Dr. Atul...**

 **Dr Atul : thik hai...**

 **Daya : thank u doctor...vaise chances hain na...**

 **Dr Atul : dekhiye Mr. Daya...hum aise kuchh bhi nahi keh sakte...aur jaha tak blood group match hone ki baat hai to aur koi organ hota to ye ek plus point tha...par jaha baat eye transplantation ki aati hai...jise hum medical terms me corneal transplantation bhi kehte hain...jisme cornea transplant kiya jaata hai...wo body ki kisi bhi blood vessels se nahi juda hota...usme blood supply nahi hota...isiliye blood group agar ek ho bhi to usse koi khas chances nahi bante...uske liye hame tissue typing aur cross matching vagere test karne hote hain...**

 **Daya : to kijiye na doctor...**

 **Dr Atul : thik hai...mai aapke test karva deta hu...reports aane me 1-2 din lagenge...**

 **Daya : ok doctor...**

 **And he took the sample and sent it for tests...**

 **Flashback ends...**

Dr Atul : agle din shaam ko reports aai...abb ise chamtakaar kahein ya kya...saari reports match ho gai...

 **Flashback :**

 **Daya : kya hua Dr. Atul...reports aa gai kya?**

 **Dr Atul : hmm**

 **Daya (eager to know) : to kya aaya reports me...match hui yaa nahi...**

 **Dr Atul remained silent...**

 **Daya : bataiye na doctor...aap chup kyo hain...reports nahi hui match?**

 **Dr Atul took a deep breath and said...**

 **Dr Atul : Daya ji...aapki aur Abhijeet ji ki saari reports match ho gai hain...**

 **Daya couldn't believe on his ears...he was shocked in happiness...**

 **Daya (in happiness) : kya...aap...aap sach keh rahe hain na...meri saari reports match ho gai hain na...matlab abb mai...mai apne Abhi ko apni aankhein donate kar sakta hu...wow...**

 **Dr Atul : dekhiye Mr. Daya...abb tak baat sirf reports ki thi isiliye mene kuchh nahi kaha...lekin abb aap jo keh rahe hain...wo mai nahi kar sakta...**

 **Daya : lekin kyu doctor...jab mai aapse khud ye karne ko keh raha hu...to aapko kya problem hai...**

 **Dr. Atul : Daya ji...mai ek doctor hu...logo ka ilaaj karna mera kaam hai...unse unki aankhein chhin lena nahi...**

 **Daya : lekin doctor...aap samjhane ki koshish kijiye...aap meri aankhein chhin nahi rahe...balki mere Abhi ko aankhein de rahe hain...**

 **Dr Atul : nahi...mai aisa kuchh nahi karne vaala...**

 **Daya (in tough tone) : dekhiye doctor...mai ye kaam kisi aur doctor se bhi karva sakta hu...par Abhijeet ki saari treatment...case history...sab aapko pata hai...use jab bhi aankhein milengi...aapke hi through milengi...mai iss mamle me kisi bhi doctor se jyaada aap par hi vishvas karta hu...isiliye please doctor...mera vishvas mat todiye...mai aapke aage haath jodta hu...mai apne Abhi ko aise nahi dekh sakta...please...**

 **Dr Atul : Lekin Daya ji...**

 **Daya :Lekin vekin kuchh nahi Doctor...dekhiye na shayad bhagwan bhi yehi chahte hain...tabhi to hamare saare tests match ho gaye... aap jis paper par kahenge...mai likh kar dene ko taiyaar hu ki mai apni marzi se aur apni jimmedari par apni aankhein donate kar raha hu...aur fir isme meri jaan ko thodi na koi khatra hai...aap jis tarah se abhi tak Abhi je liye donor dhundh rahe the...abb mere liye dhoondhiyega...mil jaaye to thik...nahi to dil me iss baat satisfaction rahega ki abb mera dost fir se duniya dekh paayega...**

 **Dr Atul : aur jab unhe ye pata chalega to unn par kya bitegi socha hai aapne...**

 **Daya : use ye kabhi pata nahi chalega...kisi ko kuchh pata nahi chalega...bas aap sirf mujhse ye waada kijiye...ki aap ye baat kabhi kisi ko nahi batayenge...Dr Rahul ko bhi nahi...ye aapke patient ki privacy ka sawaal hai...**

 **Dr Atul (surrendered): theek hai...nahi bataunga...aap jaisa kahenge vaisa hi hoga...lekin aap karne kya vaale hain...aur unn logo ko agar kuchh pata nahi chalne dena hai to aap jaayenge kaha operation ke baad...**

 **Daya : wo sab aap mujh par chhod dijiye...mai Mumbai se bahar kisi blind home me bhi baat kar lunga...filhaal to aisi hi kisi jagah jaana safe hoga...par unn logo se door jaane ke liye mujhe thoda waqt lagega...uske baad mai ye surgery karvaunga...lekin aap meri surgery ke turant baad unhe donor milne ki news mat dena...3-4 din baad dena...**

 **Dr Atul (took a sigh) : thik hai...**

 **Flashback ends...**

Dr Atul : mai kya karta...mere patient ki privacy ka sawaal tha...uski permission ke bina kaise batata aapko kuchh...aur baat sirf ye hi nahi thi...mene unki aankhon me wo dard dekha hai...aur reports match hone par hui wo khushi bhi...agar mai unki baat na manta to bhi wo manane vale nahi the...unhone mere aage jis tarah apne haath jode...mujhe jhukna pada...sachmuch aisi dosti mene apni life me kabhi nahi dekhi hai...

Rahul who was playing a role of silent listner till now in utter shock...said...

Rahul : paagal hai ye ladka...jaha baat Abhijeet ki aati hai kuchh sochta hi nahi...hame bhi uske aise behaviour pe vishvas nahi ho raha tha...par baat ye hogi...socha nahi tha...

Dr Atul : wo keh rahe the...aaj wo subah se apne orphanage...purane ghar...aur unki aur Abhijeet ji ki kuchh favourites jagah par gaye the...unhe dekhne...kyunki kal ke baad shayad wo unhe kabhi na dekh paaye...

Rahul (in shock) : uski surgery kal hi hai?

Dr Atul : jee...kal shaam ko...

Rahul(took a deep breath) : Dr. Atul...aap ek kaam kijiye...

 **At Duo home (at night) :**

Freddy and Abhijeet were in the hall...

Freddy : sir...Dr Rahul ka phone tha...wo ek emergency aa gayi to aaj wo nahi aa paayenge...

Abhi : achha...aur Daya...usne phone uthaya kya...

Freddy (in sad tone) : nahi sir...wo phone nahi utha rahe...infact last time to saamne se phone cut kar diya...shaayad wo humse abb baat bhi nahi karna chahte...

Just then Daya entered inside the house...

Freddy : sir...aap aa gaye...khana kha lijiye...

Daya : nahi...mai khakar aaya hu...mujhe packing bhi karni hai...

Abhi (stood up) : packing?

Daya : haa...mai kal hi ye sheher chhodkar jaa raha hu...mera resignation letter bhi taiyaar hai...

Abhijeet and Freddy shocked...

Abhi (tried to compose) : dekho Daya...meri baat sun...mai chale jaaunga Acp sir ke ghar...tu yaha rehna shanti se...

Daya : ohh...to tum mujhe ye ghar bheekh me de rahe ho...

Abhi (in shock) : Daya...

Daya : please Abhijeet...ye mahaan banane ka naatak na band karo...kya jatana chahte ho tum haa...ye sab karke khud ko aur mahaan aur mujhe aur niche gira dena chahte ho...vaise bhi sabke liye to mai villian ban hi chuka hu...ek taraf to tum jatate ho ki tum mujhse bahot pyaar karte ho...to baandh kar kyu rakhna chahte ho mujhe...jeene do mujhe bhi please...

Abhi (in pain) : kya yehi tumhara akhiri faisla hai?

Daya (in straight tone) : haa...aur abb tum mujhe na toko to hi theek hoga...

And he went in his room and closed tbe door...Abhijeet sat on sofa and hide his face in his palm and cried silently...Freddy tried to console him...Here Daya closed the door and sat down on floor with a thud...and cried silently...

Daya (in tears) :I m sorry Abhi...I m sorry...

Both souls were crying but unable to do anything...

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **So Frndsss again thanks for ur reviews...abb jo bhi doubt hain wo next chappy me clear ho jaayenge...but deal was same...apke jaldi jaldi dher saare reviews...and I will update next chapter tomorrow...**_

 _ **Thank u...**_

 _ **Bye...**_

 _ **Tc...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello Frndsss...**_

 _ **Thank u so much for ur precious reviews...**_

 _ **Krittika : Hi dear...I know show ke hisaab se duo ke blood group alag alag hai...but mene kuchh chheezein change ki hai as per story line...but sorry for not mentioning it...Thank u...**_

 _ **Shruti : are dear...bilkul stupid question nahi hai...yes ek aankh bhi donate kar sakte hain...but Daya chahta hai Abhijeet vaapas thik se dekh paaye to wo ek aankh kyu donate karega...hai na...and the main reason behind this...u will get in this chapter...Thank uuu dear...**_

 _ **aditi : well Daya ne Abhijeet ko apni aankhein deni chahi bcoz he loved him the most...aur wo use takleef me nahi dekh sakta...to wo itna selfish kyu hoga ki apni ek hi aankh de...**_

 _ **23diya : thank u so much dear for ur review...but aapne jo bengali me kaha wo jyada samajh me nahi aaya...but haa itna jaroor samajh me aaya ki aapki koi presentation hai so uske liye best of luck...**_

 _ **loveukavin, artanish, Loveabhi, Rai di, D , shalu, Naina, Bhumi98, Angelbetu, SG, Mistic, Sakshi, rukmani, priya, Nehal, Abhidayafan and all my deary guests...A BIG THANK U TO ALL...**_

 _ **Here is the next update...**_

.

.

.

 **Chapter - 7**

 **.**

 **Next Day (At morning) :**

Daya wake up and ready to go beurau to give his resignation...

 **In Buerau :**

Daya entered in beurau...all saw him...Acp sir came out of his cabin...

Acp sir : kaho...aaj kya kehne aaye ho?

Daya : aaj mai kuchh kehne nahi aaya...balki ye (taking out a cover from his pocket)...dene aaya hu...

Acp sir (in confusion) : ye kya hai?

Daya : mera resignation letter...

All shocked...

Acp sir (in shock) : resignation ? to tumne sach me jaane ka faisla kar liya hai...

Daya : haan...

Acp sir (in hurt tone) : kya abb hum sach me itne paraaye ho gaye hain tumhare liye...?

Daya : aap dobaara se mera muh na khulwaye to hi theek hoga...

Acp sir (in sad smile) : theek hai...jaao...

He took his resignation letter...all team were in hurt...

Rajat : sir...aap ek baar aur...

Daya : nahi Rajat...mene faisla le liya hai...abb wo nahi badlane vala...chalta hu...

And he turned to go when Acp asked...

Acp sir : transfer bhi to le sakte the na...resign karne ki kya jarurat thi...

Daya (in teasing smile) : mai apni life kaise jeena chahta hu...kya karna chahta hu...wo mai aapko batana jaruri nahi samjhata...aur aapse ye kisne kkeh diya ki resign karne ke baad vaapas kahin aur join nahi kiya jaa sakta...

And he completely went out from there after saying that...Acp sir was really hurt and again saw the resignation letter...tears formed in his eyes...but he went in his cabin to hide his tears...the team felt really bad...

Rajat (in sad smile) : kaha hum Abhijeet sir ke aane ki ummeed liye baithe to...aur kaha aaj Daya sir bhi...and he shook his head in disappointment...

 **At Duo home :**

Daya came back to home to take his luggage...Abhijeet and Freddy was waiting for him...he entered in home and directly went in his room to take his luggage...and then came out with luggage...Freddy and Abhijeet stood up...

Freddy : sir...aap abhi jaa rahe hain...

Daya : haan...aur please (looking at Abhijeet) koi mujhe rokne ki koshish mat karna...

Abhi (in sad smile) : nahi karunga...bilkul nahi karunga...mere liye tumhari khushi se badhkar kuchh nahi hai...agar tum hamse door jaakar khush ho to yehi sahi...(Daya tried to control on his emotions) mai tumhe baandhunga nahi...jaha bhi rehna khush rehna... (in innocent tone) par tum mujhe kabhi kabhar hi sahi yaad to karoge na... (Daya really tried hard to control on his tears)...kya tum ye bata sakte ho ki tum jaa kaha rahe ho...?

Daya : kyo...taaki vaha pe bhi aakar mujhe pareshan kar sako...kal ko agar kahin tumhe aankhein mil jaaye to ye jataane ki mai kitna bura hu...

Abhi (in pain) : ye kya keh rahe ho tum...thik hai kuchh nahi puchhunga...sirf kabhi kabhar phone to kar sakta hu na...sirf ye janane ke liye ki tum thik ho...tumhari aawaz sunane ke liye...

Daya (in composed tone) : theek hai...

Abhi : thank u...

Freddy looked at Abhijeet in pain...

Daya : Freddy...jara ek glass paani mil sakta hai...

Freddy nodded and went in kitchen to bring some water...Daya sent freddy from there not because he was thirsty but he wanted to see his Abhi one last time...He looked at him with full of love and pain...tears on which he control till now...now came in his eyes...he wanted to touch his buddy's face one last time...wanted to wipe his tears one last time...wanted to hug him tightly and cry one last time...but he couldn't do that...he was going to touch his buddy's face but took his hand back and wiped his tears...Freddy brought a glass of water...Daya drank it and went out from there by saying...

Daya : chalta hu...bye...

Daya went out from the house...Abhijeet sat on sofa...tears fell down from his eyes...he closed his eyes in pain...Freddy sat beside him and console him...at that time Acp sir with Rajat and Vivek came there...

Acp sir : Abhijeet...

Abhi (in tears) : sir...sir...wo chala gaya...wo chala gaya mujhe chhodkar...Aankhein to meri uss din gai thi...par asal me Andha to mai aaj hua hu sir...

All were in tears to see him...

Acp sir came near to him and sat beside him...

Acp sir : Abhijeet...sambhalo apne aap ko...

 **In Dr Atul's Hospital :**

Daya reached at hospital...and met Dr. Atul...

Dr. Atul : aapki surgery shaam ko hai...kareeb 4 ghante baad...to abse aapko muh se kuchh bhi khane peene ki cheez nahi leni...abhi aapko admit kar dete hain...par usse pehle ek baar apki eyes examine karni hogi...pehle to ki hi hai but aaj OT hai to isiliye aur ye consent jisme likha hai ki aap apni aankhein apni marzi se aur apni zimmedaari par donate kar rahe hai...isme aapko sign karni hogi...maaf kijiyega par ye rules hain...

Daya : I know doctor...isme aap maafi kyu maang rahe hain...laaiye papers...

He read the papers and signed on it...then Dr Atul examined his eyes and he admitted in hospital...He half lied on bed and remembered all the happy moments of his life with his loved ones...with his team mates...with his best friends...with his buddy...with his Abhi...a sad smile came on his lips...he took his vallet which was placed near on the table...and opened it...there was a photograph of his and his buddy...he touched it...sso many mixed feelings revolving around him at the time...he remembered his buddy's words...

 _ **Tu bhi mera...aur teri ye aankhein bhi meri...**_

 _ **Daya tere hote hue mujhe iss duniya ko dekhne ke liye inn aankhon ki jarurat nahi hai...**_

 _ **Tu meri sabse badi taakat hai...**_

A tear fell down from Daya's eye...

Daya (to see the photograph) : Boss...abb ye aankhein puri tarah se tumhaari hi hain...ho sake to mujhe maaf kar dena...please...

And unknowingly he slept...4 hours passed...a nurse came and informed Daya to get ready for OT...

Nurse : Mr. Daya...aapki OT ka waqt ho gaya hai...

Daya nodded and took a deep breath...one last time saw his buddy in photograph...and took the photograph in his hand...

Daya : sister...kya mai ye tasweer apne haath me rakh sakta hu...

Nurse nodded and Daya went to OT with nurse and a wardboy with the photograph in his hand...he entered in OT...and lied down on operation table...a doctor in OTdress and mask came there and asked...

Doctor : so Mr. DAYA...ready for OT...

First Daya nodded but then recognise the voice...he sat up in jerk and remove the mask of that doctor and became shocked...

Daya (in shock) : Rahul...tum...?

Rahul (in tease) : kya hua Daya ji...aap itna chaunk kyu gaye...ye operation theatre hai...aur mai ek doctor...haa aankhon ka nahi hu par meri bahot ichha thi ki mai Dr Atul ke saath ek surgery assist karu to socha ye hi kyu nahi...theek kiya na...

Daya down his head...

Rahul (in soft tone) : sar jhukakar kyu baithe ho Daya...tumne sar jhukane vaala to koi kaam nahi kiya...lekin jo kiya kya wo sahi tha... (Daya looked at him) tumne apne baare me to nahi socha par kya ye bhi nahi socha ki inn logo (pointed towards a direction) par kya beetegi...

Daya looked towards that direction and found Acp sir, Freddy, Rajat, Vivek and his buddy his Abhi standing there in front of him...he was shocked to see them...he step down from the table...Dr Atul was also present there...Daya looked at him in question...

Dr Atul : I m sorry Daya ji...par mene apna waada nahi toda...lekin kal aapke jaane ke baad Dr Rahul yaha aaye the...unhone aapko yaha se jaate hue dekh liya tha...mene chhupane ki bahot koshish ki par unhe pata chal hi gaya aapke operation ke baare me...

Rahul : mene hi Dr Atul se kaha tha...sab kuchh jaise chal raha hai vaise hi chalne de...operation ki vaise hi taiyaari karein par sirf tumhe dikhane ke liye... (Daya looked at him in shock...)...mene kal kisi ko kuchh nahi bataya...phir aaj subah Freddy ko phone kiya to pata chala tum beurau gaye ho resignation dene...par tumhara saaman ghar pe hi hai...mene kuchh der baad Acp sir ko phone kiya aur unhe tumhare jaane ke baad tumhare ghar bulaya...

 **Flashback :**

 **Abhijeet broke out after Daya's departure...Acp sir sat beside him...**

 **Acp sir : Abhijeet sambhalo apne aap ko...aur meri baat suno...mujhe Rahul ka phone aaya tha...usine hame yaha bulaya hai...wo Daya ke baare me kuchh baat karna chahta hai...usne kaha mai 1 ghante baad use yaha tumhare ghar par milu...par wo hi abhi tak nahi aaya...**

 **Just then Rahul came there...**

 **Rahul : mai aa gaya Acp sir...**

 **Acp sir, Abhijeet and Freddy stood up...**

 **Acp sir : kya baat hai Rahul...tumne itni urgency me hame yaha kyu bulaya...**

 **Rahul : kyuki mai aap logo ko ek bahot jaruri baat batana chahta hu...**

 **Abhi : kya?**

 **Rahul : Abhijeet...tum keh rahe the na tumhaara Daya aisa nahi kar sakta...tumhe chhodkar nahi jaa sakta...tum sahi the Abhijeet...tum sahi the...**

 **Rajat : aap kehna kya chah rahe hain Dr. Rahul...**

 **Rahul : mai yeh kehna chahta hu Rajat ki hamara Daya badla nahi hai...wo aaj bhi hum sabse aur Abhijeet se utna hi pyaar karta hai...**

 **Vivek : to phir wo sab kuchh chhodkar chale kyo gaye...**

 **Rahul : taaki kisiko kuchh pata na chale...**

 **Acp sir(in question) : lekin Kya Rahul...?**

 **Rahul took a deep breath and came towards Abhijeet and hold his hand...**

 **Rahul : Acp sir...Abhijeet...Daya tumhe apni aankhein donate karne jaa raha hai...**

 **All shocked like anything...Acp sir and Abhijeet totally stunned at their places...**

 **Abhi (in total shock) : kyaaaa..?**

 **Rahul : ha Abhijeet...aaj uska operation hai...**

 **All looked at Rahul in utter shock...and Abhijeet freezed on his place...**

 **Freddy (in shock) : ye aap kya bol rahein hain Dr. Rahul...? Ye sab kab...kaise...?**

 **Rahul told the whole story which Dr Atul told him...All were in utter shock and disbelief state...Abhijeet sat on sofa with a thud...but not a single word came from his mouth...**

 **Acp sir (still in shock) : itna sab ho gaya...aur hame bhanak tak nahi lagi...humne uss par shak kaise kar liya...**

 **Rahul : isme aapki ya kisi ki koi galti nahi hai sir...usne haalat hi kuchh aise bana diye the...kyuki wo kisi bhi haal me humse door jaana chahta tha...hume to fir bhi vishvas nahi ho raha tha...par baat ye hogi kabhi socha hi nahi tha...**

 **Acp sir : bilkul paagal hai...chalo abhi uske paas...**

 **Rahul : nahi sir...abhi nahi...4 ghante baad...uske operation ka time hoga tab...**

 **Flashback ends...**

Daya looked at him in shock...

Dr Atul : lekin Dr Rahul...jab aapko ye baat kal se hi pata thi to aapne inn sabko aaj kyu batai...aur inke operation ke time hone tak ka wait kyu kiya...

Rahul : kyuki Dr Atul...mai chahta tha jab isse operation theatre me laaya jaaye uss waqt ye inn sab logo ka saamna kare...tab shaayad isse iss baat ka behtar ehsaas ho ki ye paagal kya karne jaa raha tha...

Daya down his head...a tear fell down from his eye...

Rahul : Daya...jis bhai ke liye tum ye kar rahe the na...jaante ho jabse use ye sab kuchh pata chala hai...uske muh se ek shabd bhi nahi nikla...chup sa ho gaya hai tabse...(Daya looked at Abhijeet in tears who was still in his silence zone..)...kabhi socha ki agar kal tum usse aankhein de dete aur usse kahin se pata chal jaata...to uss par kya beetati... (Daya closed his eyes in pain...)

Acp sir came near Daya and put his hand on his shoulder...Daya looked at him in tears...

Acp sir : mai tumse ye nahi puchhunga...ki tumne aisa kyu kiya...par beta...hum sab koshish kar rahe the na...Abhijeet ko koi donor mil jaata...abhi bahot jyada waqt bhi to nahi beeta tha...phir kya jarurat pad gai itna bada kadam uthane ki... bolo Daya...

Daya (in tears) : Sir...mai bhi yehi chahta tha ki Abhijeet ko jald se jald koi donor mil jaaye...mai lagbhag roj ye pucchne ke liye Dr Atul ko phone kiya karta tha...phir lagbhag 1 mahine baad isi silsile me baat karne mai unse milne gaya...par unka jawaab wohi tha...mai waha se direct beurau gaya...waha mene dekha Acp sir aur Dcp sir cabin me kuchh baat kar rahe the... (ref. Chap 4)...uss waqt beurau me aur koi nahi tha...siwaay Freddy ke...par uss waqt wo bhi vaha maujud nahi tha...isiliye mere aane ke baare me kisi ko pata nahi chala...mene Acp sir aur Dcp sir ki saari baatein sun li... (Acp sir shocked)...Dcp sir Abhijeet ki jagah kisi aur officer ko laana chahte the... (all shocked to hear that...) Acp sir ke bahot samjhaane par unhone 1 mahine ki deadline di...medical basis par bhi Abhijeet ko leave par rakhne ki baat karte to bhi Dcp sir yehi kehte ki tum log likh kar de sakte ho ki itne dino me Abhijeet ko aankhein mil hi jaayengi...isiliye wo raasta to bandh ho chuka tha...par mai apne Abhi ki jagah kisi ko kaise aane deta...mai waha se nikal gaya aur sidhe ghar chala gaya...meri kuchh samajh me nahi aa raha tha ki mai kya karu...jab mai ghar pahucha...Rahul Abhi ke saath uske room me tha...mai ander jaane vaala tha...ki unki baatein sunkar mai ruk gaya... (Ref. Chap -4) (Abhijeet and Rahul shocked...they remembered their conversation...Daya continued in tears) ...mai ye to jaanta tha ki Abhijeet upar se chahe jitna strong bane use bhi dard hota hai...par Sir mera Abhi...mera Abhi ye sochne laga tha ki wo mujh par bojh hai...(and his voice chocked...a tear fell down from Abhijeet's eye...while all were in tears...)...wo apne aap ko laachaar...aur bebas samjhane laga tha... (Abhijeet closed his eyes in pain...) mai ye kaise bardasht kar leta sir aap hi bataiye... (Acp sir looked at him in pain)...mai kuchh bhi dekh sakta hu...par apne bhai ko toot te hue nahi dekh sakta...nahi dekh sakta...mai vaha se chala gaya...beech par kuchh ghante gujaare...aur yehi sochta raha ki kya karu...kismat par sab kuchh chhodkar dekh liya tha...isiliye abb khud hi apne haathon se apni kismat likhne ka faisla kar liya...aur dusre hi din subah jaakar Dr Atul se ye baat ki...mai nahi jaanta mene sahi kiya ya galat...lekin mene jo bhi karna chaha usse mere dil ko bahot sukoon mila...aur milta bhi...aap sab ho sake to mujhe maaf kar dijiye...

All were still in that shock phase...After some minutes of silence...Daya came forward and went towards Abhijeet...

Daya : Abhi...please mujhe maaf...

But Abhijeet raised his hand to stop him...and broke his silence with...

Abhi (in pain) : bas...kabhi dil bhar aata hai to galti se muh se kuchh nikal gaya to uss baat ko itna dil par le liya ki ye sab karne ka soch liya...aur lagbhag kar hi daala tha...aur baar baar mai jo kehta rehta hu ki Daya teri aankhein meri hi to hain...inse hi mai ye puri duniya dekh sakta hu...to wo baat aaj tak teri samajh me nahi aayi na... (Daya down his head...) galati se nikal jaata hai kabhi kuchh par aaj tak ye samjha nahi mene...par aaj tune saabit kar diya Daya...ki mai sachmuch Laachaar hu... (Daya looked at him in tears and shook his head in no...) inn aankho ke liye tu mujhe chhodkar jaa raha tha na...mujhe khud se door kar raha tha na... (in loud tone) are jo aankhein mujhe mere bhai se door kar de...mere Daya se door kar de...nahi chahiye mujhe aisi aankhein...teri hi nahi kisi ki bhi aankhein abb nahi chahiye mujhe... (all looked at him in shock. ..he continued in tears...)...nahi karvana mujhe koi operation...nahi karvana...chalo Rahul yaha se...

Daya (in tears) : nahi Abhi...aisa mat kaho...dekho...

Abhi : Rahul...mene kaha mujhe le chalo yaha se...

Rahul looked at Daya in pain then to Acp sir who nodded him by eyes...Rahul nodded and took Abhijeet with him to home...Freddy also joined them...

Daya (in tears) : Abhi...meri baat suno Abhi...

But he didn't listen and went out from there...Acp sir put his hand on his shoulder...

Daya (in shoulder) : sir...wo mujhse bahot naraaz hai...

Acp sir : shant ho jao Daya...wo abhi gusse me hai thoda...naaraz hai...par ye to tum jaante hi ho...ki wo tumse jyaa der tak naaraz nahi reh sakta...hai na...

Daya nodded in teary smile...

Rajat : sir...ek baat kahu...aapne aaj jo kiya hai na...hame aap par bahot garv hai...

Daya smiled in tears...

Acp sir (in smile) : wo to hai... (to Daya)...Daya tum abhi mere saath chalo...mere ghar...aur Rajat aur vivek...tum dono beurau jaao...

All nodded...and Daya went with Acp sir while Rajat and Vivek to beurau...

.

 **.**

 _ **So frndsss...**_

 _ **How was that...**_

 _ **Chalo ab jaldi jaldi review kar do...to kal next update for sure...**_

 _ **Bye...**_

 _ **Tc...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi frndsss...**_

 _ **Krittika - don't say sorry...yes I understand ur point...but aapki ye baat bhi sahi hai ki main focus emotions pe hai...that is why I have cleared it in first chapter that may be some points medically wrong...because the main genre is emotions...aur actually mera concept hi iss cheez pe tha...to mujhe to ye likhna hi tha...and afterall it is only a fanfic...but I m sorry if I hurt u...Thank u dear...**_

 _ **aditi : ok...thank u for ur information..and sorry for my mistakes...but aap please meri vajah se baaki ke duo writers ko dosh na de...they all are very talented and excellent...it is only a story...so take it as a story...thank u...**_

 _ **Abhidayafan, Rai, artanish, XYZ, D, Bhumi98, shalu, SG, priya, rukmani, misti, shruti, sakshi, Loveabhi, Nehal, loveukavin, GD, sk and all my deary Guests...THANK U SO MUCH...**_

 _ **Here is the next update...**_

.

.

 **.**

 **Chapter - 8**

 **.**

 **At Acp sir home** :

Daya sat on sofa in hall...Acp sir gave him a glass of water and sat beside him...

Acp sir : ye lo...paani pee lo...

Daya took it...and drank it in one go...

Daya (in dreamy tone) : mujhe aisa nahi karna chahiye tha...hai na sir?

Acp sir (in smile) : haa Daya...karna to nahi chahiye tha...agar waqt par sach pata na chalta to bahot loss ho jaata...tumse apni aankhon ka...aur hum sabki jindagi se ek bahot ahem rishtey ka...

Daya looked at him with teary eyes...

Daya (in teary tone) : mai kya karu...Abhi ki baat aati hai tab pata nahi mujhe kya ho jaata hai...mujhe darr tha kahin agar uski jagah pe koi aur officer aa gaya to...

Acp sir (interrupted) : to...to kya Daya...? Daya...iss baare me aakar ek baar mujhse baat to karni chahiye thi na...mene to tumhe ye baat isiliye nahi batai kyuki tum already itne tension me the...pata nahi kaise react karte...pichhli baar to cid hi chhodne vaale the... (Daya down his head)...par beta...agar tumne ye baat sun hi li thi to mujhse aakar baat karni chahiye thi na...tumhe kya lagta hai...mai ye sab hone deta...aur agar aisa hota bhi to Abhijeet ko humse door to kabhi nahi jaane deta mai...

Daya (with down head) : I m sorry sir...(Acp sir smiled)

Acp sir : par tumne wo blind home vaali baat uss din Dr Atul se kyo ki...

Daya : sir...mujhe pata chal gaya tha...ki vivek mujh par nazar rakhe hue hai...isiliye aap logo yakeen dilane ke liye jaanbujhkar kiya...

Acp sir (pat on his head) : He bhagwan...

Daya : Sorry sir... (after a pause) sir...Abhi bahot naaraz hai...

Acp sir : hmmm...par uska naaraz hona to banta hai na Daya...

Daya (in innocent voice) : hmmm...lekin jab mai uske saath itna kharab behave karta tha...itna kuchh kaha use...tab to kabhi mujhse naaraz nahi hua...upar se bas meri hi fikar karta tha...

Acp sir : kyuki tab tumne use takleef pahochai thi...jo wo haste haste bardasht kar sakta hai...par iss baar tumne khud ko takleef pahochani chahi Daya...jiska haq usne kisi ko nhi diya...tumhe bhi nahi (Daya looked at him)...naahi khud ko...

Daya : wo maan to jaayega na sir?

Acp sir : hmmm...thodi mehnat karni padegi... (in naughty way) shayad thodi jyaada... (Daya looked at him) par maan jaayega...don't worry...

Daya (im teary smile) : thank u sir... (after a pause)...Sir...aapne to mujhe maaf kar diya na...

Acp sir : vaise socha to tha nahi karunga...par fir tumhaara ye chehra dekhkar man hi nahi kiya tumse naaraz rehne ka... (Daya smiled)...

Daya : mene aapko kitna kuchh kaha...sabke saamne aapki bezzati ki...I m really sorry sir...

Acp sir : Dayaaa...bhul jao wo sab...hmm...aur fir mene bhi tumhe thappad maara tha na...bahot jor se laga tha kya...

Daya (in smile) : bilkul nahi sir...aapka thappad bhala kabhi mujhe jor se lag sakta hai kya...

Acp sir smiled and pat on his cheek...

Daya : achha sir...abb mai chalta hu...pata nahi kitna time lagega Abhi ko manane me...

Acp sir : mai tumhe chhod deta hu...

Daya : are nahi sir...aap aaram kijiye...mai chala jaaunga...

Acp sir : sure?

Daya (in smile) : yes sir...

Acp sir : ok...par ghar hi jaana...apne bhai ke gusse se darke beach pe na chale jaana...

Unexpectedly a laugh came out from Daya's mouth...

Daya : ghar hi jaaunga sir...Bye...

Acp sir (in smile) : Bye...

Daya directly went to his home...he went in Abhijeet's room...where Rahul and Freddy were also present...they were trying to convince Abhijeet...Rahul saw Daya...who was standing at the door step...

Rahul : Daya...aa gaye tum...vaha kyu khade ho...aao na...

Day entered inside...and sat on bed...Abhijeet still in angry mood...Rahul saw them and said to Freddy...

Rahul : Freddy...chalo hum kuchh der bahar chalte hain...

Freddy understood and nodded...they went outside the room...Freddy's phone rang...after finishing his call...Rahul asked him...

Rahul : kiska phone tha Freddy?

Freddy : wo meri wife ka phone tha...

Rahul : oh...to Freddy...tum ghar jao...aaram karo...

Freddy : are nahi Dr. Rahul...mai thik hu...aur vaise bhi meri wife ne aisa kuchh nahi kaha...

Rahul : jaanta hu Freddy...bhabhiji ko bhi sabki bahot fikar hai...par mai to isiliye keh raha hu ki tum kal se yaha ho...abb thoda aaram kar lo...aur yaha mai to hu hi...aur abb to Daya bhi hai...hai na...

Freddy : thik hai Dr. Rahul...par koi bhi kaam ho to turant call kariyega...

Rahul (in smile) : sure...

Freddy nodded in smile and went to his home...Here in Abhijeet's room...after some minutes of pure silence...finally Daya got some courage and said in low tone...

Daya (in low tone) : Bosss...

It was so soothing feeling for Abhijeet as he heard this word from Daya's mouth after so many days...but still managed that anger on his face...and didn't say a word...

Daya (in teary tone) : Boss...I m sorry...please naaraz mat ho...maanta hu mene bahot galat kiya...par uss waqt mujhe wohi sahi laga...(Abhijeet still silent)...Boss...please...tumko mujhe jitna daantna hai daato...man kare to ek jor ka thappad maar lo...par aise chup to mat raho yaar...tumhaari chuppi bahot khalti hai...kuchh to bolo na...plssss...

Abhi (in tough tone) : abb bolne laayak kuchh bacha hai kya...infact abb to bolne se pehle bhi 100 baar sochna padega...aapko kab kaun si baat dil par lag jaaye...

Daya (in pain) : please aisa mat bolo...aisa nahi hai...

Abhi (burst out in anger) : to kaisa hai Daya...haan...bolo...mai samjhata tha ki mai agar kuchh na bhi keh pau...tab bhi koi farak nahi padta...kyuki mera Daya mere shabdo ka mohtaj nahi hai...wo to mere bina kahe hi mere dil ki baat samjh jaata hai...lekin mai galat tha...galat tha mai... (Daya shook his head in negative in tears)...kitni baar kaha...mujhe koi takleef nahi hai...aankhein nahi hai to kya...jindagi to hai na...tum to ho na... (a tear fell down from Daya's eye) par tum to aankhein dekar jindagi hi cheen ne chale the... (Daya closed his eyes in pain...Abhijeet's voice turned teary) tujhe pata hai mai ye vishwas karne ko taiyaar hi nahi tha...ki tu mere saath aisa kuchh kar sakta hai...par teri wo baatein sunkar mujhe lagne laga ki kahin sach me meri vajah se teri life barbaad na ho jaaye...kahin mai sach me apne swarth ki khatir tujhe baandh to nahi raha...par tumhaare dimaag me aisa kuchh chal raha hoga...sapne me bhi nahi socha tha...(in fear) agar Rahul ko sahi waqt par sacchai ka pata na chalta to...sochkar hi meri rooh kaanp jaati hai... (in tears) are paagal...kaha tha na tujhe...ye aankhein meri hi to hain...fir ye tere paas rahe ya mere paas...kya farak padta hai...

Daya (in tears hold his hand) : I m sorry Boss...please maaf kar do...

Abhi (in tears) : bahot galat kiya Daya...bahot galat kiya...

Rahul entered inside and understood that still Abhijeet is angry...He went to them and sat on stool placed near the bed...

Rahul : Abhijeet...Dekho...mai jaanta hu tum bahot naaraz ho...aur tumhaari naarazgi jaayaz bhi hai...par yaar ek baar Daya ke nazariye se bhi to socho... agar tum Daya ki jagah hote aur Daya tumhaari jagah to shayad tum bhi ye hi karte...karte na (Abhijeet didn't have any answer...because may be Rahul was right...Daya looked at Abhijeet with pleading eyes...)

Just then Rahul's phone rang...it was Acp sir's call...

Rahul : just a minute...mai abhi aaya...and he went from there to picked up the call...

Daya (in pleading tone) : Boss...please...

Abhijeet didn't say anything...

Daya (in most innocent tone with down head) : Bosss...tumko to pata hai na...mai kitna bada fool hu...

Abhi : achha...kiska...GULAAB ka ya GOBHI ka...

Daya (in that flow still with down head) : GOBHI ka... Then suddenly he realized what he said and looked at Abhijeet who was smiling in tears...Daya smiled in happiness and immediately buried his face in his buddy's chest and hugged him tightly..Abhijeet hugged him back...

Daya (in hug) : kisi ka nahi...sirf apne Abhi ka...

Abhi smiled in tears and kissed on his head...

Daya (in hug) : Boss..mujhe maaf kar diya na...

Abhi : hmmm

Daya : to abb operation karvaoge na...

Abhi (in smile) : haa baba...

Daya smiled...ahul just entered in room still talking with Acp sir on phone...

Rahul : ha sir... (saw Duo)...ek minute sir...ho gaya Bharat milaap...jee sir...ok...rakhta hu phone...

He put the phone down and came to Duo...

Rahul (in tease) : wah bhai wah...kya kalyug hai...raaz pata lagaya mene...sabko bataya mene...sulah karai mene...aur jhappi sirf ek durse ko...theek hai bhai...dekh liya tum logo ko...jaa raha hu mai...

Daya (in smile) : oye nautanki...aaja idhar...

Rahul smiled and hugged them...they separated...

Daya : vaise phone par kis se baat kar raha tha...?

Rahul : Acp sir the...abhi ki latest news puchh rahe the...

Daya (in shy) : kya yaar...

Abhi (in smile) : achha...Freddy kaha hai ?

Rahul : use mene ghar bhej diya...kal se yahin tha na to...

Abhi : oh...achha...achha kiya...

Rahul : chalo...abb to sab thik hai na...to abb hum bhi dinner kar lein...

Daya : tumne dinner bana bhi diya?

Rahul : nahi yaar...hotel se mangwaya hai...aaj meri taraf se party...

Duo smiled...then they took their dinner...Rahil went to his home...and Duo slept peacefully after so many nights...but Daya still in tension because of the deadline given by Dcp Chitroley...

1 week passed like this...after that one day Daya came to home early in the evening from beurau...Vivek was there with Abhijeet...but he went after Daya's arrival as he had some work...after freshenup Daya went in Abhijeet's room...seeing him pressing his head...Daya went in flashback...

 **Flashback :**

 **Duo were in beurau...team was not present at that time...Daya did some file work on his table...but in between put the pen down and started pressing his head due to headache...Abhijeet saw that...he came near him...and started pressing his head standing behind him...Daya smiled with closed eyes...Abhijeet also smiled to see him...Daya hold his hand and said...**

 **Daya : rehne do Boss...juniors dekhenge to kahenge Daya sir Abhijeet sir se sewa karva rahe hain...**

 **Abhi : are to mai kahunga na...mere bhai ka sar dukh raha tha...to mai apni marzi se daba raha tha..**

 **Daya (in smile) : tum bhi na boss...**

 **Flashback ends...**

A sweet smile came on Daya's lips to remember that...he came near Abhijeet and sat beside him...and started pressing his head...

Abhi : Daya...ye kya...tujhe kaise pata chala ki mera sar dard kar raha hai...

Daya : jaise hamesha tumhe pata chal jaata hai...

Abhijeet smiled sweetly...just then Daya's phone rang...he picked up the call...

Daya : haa Rahul bol...kya...(in happiness)...Kya sach me...tu sach bol raha hai na...ha ha...hum abhi aate hain...ok...ok ...bye...

Abhi (in excitement) : kya hua Daya...kya kaha Rahul ne...?

Daya (in extreme happiness) : Boss...boss (hold his hand)...tumhare liye donor mil gaya hai... (and he hugged him tightly in happiness...Abhijeet was became so happy to hear that...tears of happiness came in both eyes...they separated)...Boss...hame abhi Dr Atul ke paas jaana hai...unhone hame abhi bulaaya hai...Rahul ne kaha wo vaha pahoch raha hai...(Abhijeet nodded)...mai Dr Atul ko phone kar du Acp sir se milne jaana hai...

Abhi (in confusion) : ain...kya...?

Daya : oh sorry...matlab...Acp sir ko phone kar du...Dr. Atul se milne jaana hai...khushi ke maare sab ulta pulta ho raha hai...

Abhijeet shook his head in smile...Daya informed Acp sir...and they went to meet Dr. Atul...

.

.

 _ **So frndss...next chapter will be the last one...**_

 _ **Of course a happy one...some masti...some emotions and of course full of duo and team...will update it tomorrow...so jaldi jaldi review kar do...**_

 _ **Bye..**_

 _ **Tc...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello frndsss...**_

 _ **Really sorry for late update...actually mai 5-6 din pehle hi update karne vali thi...but due to some internet problems in my city...mai update nahi kar pai...so as a penalty I also updated an os...plsss read it...and review...and again sorry for this much late...**_

 _ **Now this one is the last chapter of this story...so want to thank my reviewers personally...**_

 _ **Abhidayafan : Thank u so much for ur encouraging review...hmm sorry dear story ko yaha khatam karna padega bcoz koi topic bacha nahi to khichne ka faayda nahi...vaise aapko ek secret batau...mai koi story jyada khich bhi nahi pati (wink)...isiliye to sirf iss story me mere maximum 9 chapters hue...jis din 10 chapters cross ho jaayenge...mai bhi bahot khush ho jaaungi;););)...but aisa koi plot dimag me nahi aa raha...Thank u so much...**_

 _ **Rai - thank u so much dear for reviewing in my whole story...stay blessed dear...**_

 _ **DSP.1 - ha ha ha bhoot...bdw thank u so much...aise hi tapka karo;););)**_

 _ **Mistic morning - hi dear...mene aapka os update kar diya hai...so plsss read it nd tell me u like it or not...**_

 _ **Nandita - Thank u so much dear...**_

 _ **artanish - Thank u so much dear...**_

 _ **shalu - thank u so much dear for ur reviews in my whole story...stay blessed...**_

 _ **Naina malik - Thank u so much dear...**_

 _ **rukmani - Thank u so much dear...**_

 _ **Priya - thank u so much dear...stay blessed...**_

 _ **Push23 - thank u so much dear...stay blessed...**_

 _ **shruti - thank u so much dear...stay blessed...**_

 _ **Nehal - thank u so much dear for supporting me throughout the story...thank u so much...**_

 _ **loveukavin - Thank u so much dear for supporting me in my whole story...**_

 _ **Khushi - Thank u dear...**_

 _ **Loveabhi - Thank u so much dear...**_

 _ **GD - Thank u so much dada...and yesss he is really Gobhi ka fool (wink)...**_

 _ **Bhumi98 - thank u so much dear...**_

 _ **SM -Thank u so much dear...**_

 _ **SG - Thank u so much dear...**_

 _ **Angelbetu -Thank u so much dear...stay blessed...**_

 _ **Kirti - Thank u so much dear...aapke review ka wait kar rahi thi...**_

 _ **Guest & Guest - aapne jis os ki request ki thi last sunday ke episode pe...wo mene update kar di hai...plsss padhke batana kaisa hai...**_

 _ **And Thank u so much to my all deary deary guests...**_

 _ **Now Here is the last chapter**_...

.

.

.

 **Chapter - 9**

.

Duo, Rahul and nd Acp sir with Rajat reached at Dr. Atul's hospital...

In Dr. Atul's cabin :

Daya : Dr. Atul...saare test match ho gaye na?

Dr Atul (in assuring tone) : jee haan Ins Daya...Iss baar saare test match ho gaye...perfect donor for Mr. Abhijeet...

All became really happy...Daya smiled broadly...

Acp sir : to Dr. Atul...surgery kab karni hai?

Dr Atul : lagbhag 3-4 din ke baad...

Daya : 3-4 din?

Dr Atul : haan Mr. Daya...kyunki surgery se pehle hame ek baar Abhijeet ji ke kuch routine aur necessary tests karne honge...jisse ye assure ho jaaye ki unke operation me koi dikkat nahi hai...ye sab cheezein 2-3 me ho jaaye...aur unki eye bhi examine kar lu...phir OT bhi plan kar lenge...abb jab itne din sabar kiya hai to sahi 3-4 din aur sahi...

Daya nodded in smile...

Rahul : theek hai Dr. Atul...to kal hi mai Abhijeet ke saare routine test vagere karva deta hu...

Dr Atul : great...to phir saari reports aane par milte hain...

All nodded and went from there...All necessary tests were done in 2 days in presence of Rahul...all the reports were normal...next day Rahul and Duo met Dr Atul with all reports...Dr Atul saw all the reports and also examined Abhijeet's eye...

Dr Atul (in smile) : ok...so all is well...

Daya (in excitement) : to aab to surgery kar sakte hain na Doctor...?

Dr. Atul : bilkul...infact hum parso hi unki surgery plan kar rahe hain...

Daya (in happiness) : sach Doctor...

Dr Atul : jee haan...aap kal hi Abhijeet ji ko yaha le aaiye...kal shaam ko hum unhe admit kar lenge...aur parso subah surgery...

Daya (in broad smile) : thank u doctor...thank u so much...

Dr Atul nodded...They went from there...Daya informed Acp sir about surgery...Next day...at evening Abhijeet admitted in the hospital...he lied on bed...Daya was with him...

Dr Atul : kaise hain Abhijeet ji...

Abhi (in smile) : bilkul theek doctor...

Dr Atul : very good...bas abb kuchh ghante aur...khair abb aaj raat se kal surgery tak aap kuchh khana peena mat...

Abhi : jee doctor...

Dr Atul : ok...to kal milte hain...

Duo nodded...Daya and Freddy was there with Abhijeet at night...It was late night...and Freddy slept on sofa...but still not a single sign of sleep in Duo's eyes...

Abhi : Daya...

Daya : hmmm...

Abhi : tujhe sona nahi hai?

Daya (in excitement) : Are yaar...sach kahu...khushi ke maare nind hi nahi aa rahi...kal tumhaara operation ho jaayega...finally...tum dekh paaoge...dedh mahine baad tum mujhe dekhoge...

Abhi : 52 din...

Daya : kya

Abhi : dedh mahine nahi usse bhi jyaada...pure 52 (in smile) din baad...

Daya (in smile) : tumhe to perfect din yaad hain...sharp shine jo ho...

Abhi (in smile) : aisi baat nahi hai ...bas tujhe dekhe hue 52 din ho gaye (Daya smiled in pain) teri smile dekhe...tere chehre par ye khushi dekhe...yaad to rahega hi na...bas mai sirf itna chahta hu...ki jab bhi mai apni aankhein kholu...sabse pehle tujhe hi apni nazron ke saamne paau...

Daya's eyes got teary...but he immediately wiped it...and said in fresh tone...

Daya : tum chinta mat karo...bas kuchh ghante...phir jitna jee chahe dekh lena (in naughty way) iss handsome bande ko...

Abhi (in naughty tone) : achha...par mujhe to mere budhhu popat ko dekhna hai...

Daya (in fake anger) : achha...mai popat...wo bhi budhhu...hunh...

Abhi : are mere gobhi ke phool...gussa ho gaya?

Daya (in shy smile) : kya Boss...tumne bhi mujhe kya kya naam de rakhe hain...(Abhijeet smiled)...achha abb so jaao...

Abhi : tum bhi...

Daya : haa baba...Good night...

He kissed on Abhijeet's forehead and then both went into dreamland...

 **At morning :**

Whole cid team and Rahul reached at the hospital...Nurse came to take Abhijeet for OT... Abhijeet's heart beat was little fast...Daya hold his hand...and said...

Daya : Boss...tension mat lena...sab thik ho jaayega...

Abhijeet smiled...and staff took him in OT...All were waiting outside...Acp sir, Daya, Dr Salunkhe, Freddy and Rahul was there...and Rajat, Sachin, Vivek and Purvi went to beurau after wishing good luck to Abhijeet...After finishing the OT...Dr Atul came outside...All became alert...he told in fresh tone...

Dr Atul (happily) : congratulations...operation was successful...

All became so so happy to hear that...Acp sir gave side hug to Salunkhe sir...and Daya joined his both hands and closed his eyes and took a sigh of relief...staff shifted Abhijeet to the room...

Daya : Doctor...Abhi ki aankhon par se ye bandage kab khulega...

Dr Atul : kal...kal dophar tak hum ye bandage khol denge...phir aap inhe ghar bhi le jaa sakte hain...

All nodded...Daya hold Abhijeet's palm and assured him...the whole day passed...

 **Next day :**

Dr Atul was going to open the bandage...Rahul and the whole team was there at that time...

Dr Atul : Abhijeet ji...relax ho jaiye...mai aapka bandage kholne jaa raha hu...jaise hi bandage kholu...dheere dheere apni aankhein kholiyega...

Abhi : jee...ek min Doctor... (to Daya) Daya...

Daya (with teary smile) : mai yehi hu Boss...tumhaare bilkul saamne...apni aankhein to kholo...sabse pehle mai hi dikhunga tumhe...

Abhijeet nodded in smile...all smiled...Daya stood just in front of Abhijeet...Dr Atul opened the bandage...and Daya's heart beat becoming fast...

Finally he removed the bandage and the plastic shield...

Dr Atul : abb dheere dheere apni aankhein kholiye...

Abhijeet slowly opened his eyes...and Daya's heart beat increased by every second...finally Abhijeet opened his eyes...and a blurry face came in front of his eyes...which was getting clear after some seconds...now he can see his buddy...yes finally he can see his Daya...his team...his father...his friends...tears of happiness came in his eyes

Dr. Atul : nahi Abhijeet jee...rona allowed nahi hai aapko...abb to hasne ke din hai na... (and he cleaned his eyes with sterile cotton...)

Abhi (in smile) : sorry doctor...(looked at Daya with broad smile) Daya...

It was a soothing moment for Daya and the whole team to see Abhijeet happy...Daya smiled in tears...he was being so emotional at that time...A tear of happiness fell down from his eyes...but he was trying to hide it so went from there...Abhijeet and Acp sir could understand his feelings..Acp sir's eye also got teary...but he wiped it...Salunkhe sir pat on his back...

Freddy (in extereme happiness) : sir...sir...abb aap mujhe dekh sakte hain na...

Abhi (in smile) : haan Freddy bilkul...(to Acp sir) sir...mujhe sab dikh raha hai... (being emotional) phir se sab kuchh... (looked at his team) ye Rajat, Sachin, Vivek, Nikhil, Purvi...aur Rahul... (Rahul pat on his shoulder in smile)...aur Salunkhe sir... (in naughty tone) mujhe to aap bhi dikh rahe hain...

Salunkhe sir (in fresh tone) : haa to bhai mai bhi insaan hi hu to dikhunga hi...koi aatma thodi hi hu...kyu Freddy... (Freddy and Abhijeet smiled)

Acp sir (pat his back) : haan beta...sab theek ho gaya...

Abhi : Doctor...mai 2 min jara...Daya ke paas jaa sakta hu...

Dr Atul : jee...par dhyaan se...

Here Daya stood in a corner of lobby...It was the most soothing feeling which he felt at that time...He was so so happy that he couldn't tell anything what he felt right now...he couldn't describe his feelings in words which he felt at that time...there was a sweet smile on his lips, joy in heart but tears in eyes which continuesly flow down...he wiped it everytime...the moment for which he waited so long, finally came...

Abhijeet came there...saw Daya like this...he went towards him and hugged him from behind...Daya saw him and turned...touched his face with teary smile...Abhijeet wiped his buddy's tear...Daya hugged him tightly...hide his face in his soothing shell...Abhijeet just pat on his back silently...after some minutes they separated...

Abhi : ro kyo raha hai...aise royega to mujhe bhi rona aayega na...aur doctor ne mujhe rona bhi allowed nahi kiya...

Daya : nahi...nahi Boss (wiped his tears)...dekho...kaha ro raha hu...

Abhi : achha...to vaha se chala kyu aaya...

Daya (in most innocent tone ever) : vaha sabke saamne rota...to sab muje emotional fool bolte na isilye...

Abhijeet smiled on his buddhu's innocence...

Abhi : koi nahi kehta tujhe emotional fool...sabko pata chal gaya hai...

Daya (in question) : kya...

Abhi : ki tu emotional fool nahi balki...

Daya (interrupted in shock) : gobhi ka phool hu...Bosss...tumne sabko bata diya...

Abhijeet tried hard but a laugh came out from his mouth of his cute brother's silly complaint...

Abhi : nahi baba...kisi ko nahi bataya...abb chal...Doctor Atul ko kuchh baat karni hai...

Daya nodded and Duo went in the room..Abhijeet sat on bed...

Abhi : doctor mujhe dikhne to laga hai...par abhi shayad utna clear nahi...

Dr Atul : Don't worry Mr. Abhijeet...abhi aisa hoga...apka vision dheere dheere matlab gradually develope hoga...uske liye aapko regularly eye drops daalne honge...ye aapka vision bhi improve karega aur rejection ke thode bhi chances ho to wo bhi kam karega...

Daya : matlab

Dr Atul : matlab inki body inke cornea ko reject na kare...

Daya (in tension) : lekin saare test to match ho gaye the na...

Rahul : haa Daya...lekin Dr Atul ke kehne ka matlab hai ki agar aise thode bahot chances lage to...dekho kabhi kabhar kuchh cases me aisa ho jaata hai...aisa hoga hi ye jaruri nahi hai...don't worry...

Daya relaxed...

Dr Atul : jee bilkul...aur Abhijeet ji aapko ek baat ka dhyan rakhna hoga... abhi se 4-5 weeks matlab karib dedh mahina apko full rest karna hai...eyes ko rub nahi karna...aur aapki eyes ko jor pade aisa koi kaam nahi karna...filhal soap water vagere aankhon me na jaaye iska khaas dhyaan rakhna hai...aur kam se kam 1 month tak...exercise ya koi bhi bhari cheez uthane jaisa koi kaam nahi karna hai...ok...

Abhijeet nodded...

Acp sir : don't worry Doctor...hum pura dhyaan rakhenge...

Dr Atul : good...aap log jara meri cabin me aaiye...

Acp sir nodded...and went in Dr. Atul's cabin with Daya, Rahul and Dr. Salunkhe...

Dr Atul : jaise ki mene Abhijeet ko samjhaaya uske alaawa bhi aap logo ko kuchh baaton ka dhyaan rakhna hoga...Abhijeet jab bhi kahi bahar jaaye...glasses ya goggles pehenkar hi niklein...bahot tez light me na rahein...dedh-do mahine inn sab baaton ka khaas dhyaan rakhna hoga...har week regular check up ke liye unhe le aaiyega...din me 4 baar unhe eye drops daalne honge...aur haa ek khaas baat...iss beech kabhi bhi unhe aankhon me pain ho ya jalan ho yaa phir redness ho...suddenly unka vision drop ho...aankhon me bahot paani aaye to turant unhe check up ke liye le aaiyega...

All nodded...

Acp sir : Doctor...Abhijeet duty kabse join kar sakta hai...?

Dr Atul : filhaal ek mahine to bilkul nahi...aur uske baad bhi computers vagere...I mean aankhon par stress pade aisa kaam 2-3 mahina bilkul avoid karein...3 mahine baad jaise jaise cornea heal hota jaaega...hume stitches remove kab karna hai wo bhi pata chalega...unka vision ekdam clear hone me 4-5 mahine se lekar ek saal jitna waqt bhi lag sakta hai...jitna jaldi cornea heal hoga...unka vision bhi ekdam clear ho jaayega...

Daya : ok Doctor...hum Abhijeet ko ghar kab...I mean Discharge...

Dr Atul : jee bilkul...aaj shaam ko hi hum unhe discharge kar denge...

All nodded in smile...At evening Abhijeet discharged from the hospital... Next Day...On Daya's request all came to Duo's home for dinner...

Acp sir : kaisa lag raha hai Abhijeet...?

Abhi (in smile) : bahot achha sir...itne din baad aap sabko dekhkar...apne ghar ko dekhkar...bahot jyaada achha lag raha hai...

Acp sir (in smile) : good...to abb kal beurau bhi dekh lena...

Daya (in confusion) : kal hi sir...

Acp sir : haa Daya...meri Dcp sir se baat ho gai hai...unki deadline khatam hone se pehle hi sab thik ho gaya...isilye Abhijeet...tumhe kal sirf duty vaapas join kar leni hogi...sirf beurau aakar reporting kar deni hogi...taaki tum on duty ho jao...fir mai medical basis pe tumhari dedh mahine ki leave sention kar dunga...

All became happy...

Daya (in broad smile) : wow sir...great idea...

And all took their dinner with some chitchat...then went from there after bidding gn to Duo...Next day Abhijeet went to beurau...he felt so much refreshing...and so happy...after completing all formalities...Acp sir gave him one and half month leave...Daya took care of Abhijeet and every week went for check up...Abhijeet's vision also gradually getting better and better...

 **After 5 months of surgery :**

After seeing good progress and better vision...Dr Atul removed the stiches...

Dr Atul : so Mr. Abhijeet...kaisa lag raha hai abb aapko? Any problem?

Abhi (in smile) : nahi doctor...mai bilkul theek hu...

Dr Atul : good...aur aapki care vagere se aapka vision kaafi hadd tak achha ho gaya hai...aapki aankhon ke vision ke hisaab se ek-do din me suitable spects bhi banva denge...bas aap apni aankhon ka dhyaan rakhiyega...aur to sab thik hai...

Daya : thank u Doctor...

Dr Atul nodded and they went from there...

 **Same day (At evening) :**

The whole team and Rahul were at Duo's home...doing some chit chat...Daya brought some snacks and tea for everyone...and sat beside Abhijeet...

Rahul : wah Daya...vaise itne dino me ek faayda to hua...tu chai achhi banane laga...

All laughed on this...

Daya(in fake anger) : very funny ok...mai hamesha se achhi hi chai banata hu...hai na Boss...

Abhijeet nodded in smile...

Acp sir : sach me...wo din bhi beet gaye...aur aaj fir se sab pehle jaisa hai...par Abhijeet ek baat kahunga tumse...agar tumne himmat nahi rakhi hoti na to shayad hum sab toot jaate...

Abhi (in smile) : mai himmat kaise nahi rakhta sir...aap log jo mere saath ho... (looked at Daya) meri sabse badi taakat (Daya smiled...Abhijeet hold Daya's hand)...humaara saath hi to humaari sabse badi taakat hai...kyu sir...

Acp sir nodded in smile and all smiled and after some chit chat went from there...Duo took their dinner and then Abhijeet went in his room...Daya went there...and slept in Abhijeet's lap...

Daya : Boss...chalo mera sar dabao...

Abhi : achha ji...order kar rahe hain aap mujhe...

Daya : jee bilkul...dekhiye aapki seva ka waqt khatam hua...abb aap apne purane kaam pe lag jaaiye...hamari seva kijiye...

Abhi : achha...abhi karta hu sarkar...

And he started tickling in Daya's stomach...and Daya bursted out in laughter...and after some masti and dhamaal...they went in dreamland for a new morning...

 **Don't loose a person who loves u the most...who cares for u...who always be there for u...who always by ur side in any situation...**

.

.

.

 _ **So frndsss...**_

 _ **Here the story completes...**_

 _ **will back very soon ...**_

 _ **Thank uuu so much for ur support...**_

 _ **plssss r & r...**_

 _ **Thank u...**_

 _ **Bye...take care...**_


End file.
